


Caminos cruzados

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Espíritu inquebrantable [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y su primer instinto fue mentir afirmando que los cuatro eran hermanos. Pero lo cierto era que tres de ellos eran héroes de otras épocas que, al igual que el Link de ese tiempo, escucharon a una voz afirmando que estaba concediendoles un deseo.Mientras intentaban descubrir las intenciones del dueño de esa voz y regresar a sus vidas deberán impedir que una nueva amenaza ponga en peligro todo lo que conocen.





	1. Hermandad

**Author's Note:**

> Yo realmente no pensaba usar esta cuenta para publicar un fic en español (sobre todo porque en esta página no veo muchos) pero no encontraba una forma de publicar esto en fanfiction.net dejando claro lo que quería transmitir (si encuentro la forma tambien aparecerá allá)  
> Mis actualizaciones tienden a ser bastantes lentas y eso me asusta considerando que esta historia es quizás la más larga que haya pensado. De momento la tengo planeada para tener 2 o 3 arcos (información sujeta a cambios)

Un amigo, eso era todo lo que Link quería. Alguien que le creyera cuando mencionara sus hazañas como el héroe del tiempo y Termina, alguien que permaneciera a su lado.

Un ser que comprendiera, o al menos tolerara, lo confuso que era su mente en ocasiones y su forma de ver el mundo que era distinta a la habitual. Alguien que entendiera que era un hyliano criado como Kokiri y frecuente testigo de eventos que nunca llegaron a ocurrir.

Quería estar con alguien que finalmente viera que simultáneamente existía tanto el niño que le encantaba jugar al escondite, la leche y la música  como el experimentado guerrero con habilidades mágicas y valentía incomparable. Alguien que lo viera como los once años que tenía y al mismo tiempo no.

Su sencilla petición de amistad parecía ser imposible de cumplir. Cada vez que creía encontrar a alguien, se iba. Era una lista de nombres tan larga que antes de notarlo dejó de llevar la cuenta. Y ahora tampoco estaba seguro de si valía la pena seguir buscando.

Cansado tanto mental como físicamente Link observó los árboles que le rodeaban. Ninguno de ellos era de una especie que reconociera y sus altas copas no dejaban traspasar la luz dificultando saber si era de día o de noche. Sus pasos apenas eran audibles en el piso húmedo y sus movimientos lentos delataban la pesadez. De cierta pensar en ello le hacía recordar que estaba comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la soledad.

A diferencia de cuando inició su búsqueda ya no tenía en su mente el nombre de quien creía sería su amiga de encontrarla ni a Epona dándole compañía.  Lo primero era una señal de cansancio sobre su búsqueda, lo segundo por temor a volver a lastimar a una yegua que no le pertenecía. Incluso si le habían ofrecido quedarse con Epona, no se encontró capaz de volver a tomarla tras haberla dado a Malon. Era injusto condenarla al destino de estar a su lado. 

—Sí quieres un amigo, ¿no crees que deberías buscar dónde hayan personas? ¿O al menos animales? 

La repentina voz sobresaltó a Link quien se dio la vuelta para encontrar al dueño. Durante giro retiró su espada y escudo de su espalda sujetándolos enfrente de él listo para defenderse o atacar. Sin embargo por más que registrara sus alrededores no era capaz de encontrar al dueño de la voz chillona.

—No seas tan agresivo que he venido a concederte tu deseo. ¡Vamos!  Remplaza ese ceño fruncido por una sonrisa. ¡Sonríe, sonríe!

Eso solo hizo que Link entrecerrara los ojos concentrándose más en lo que escuchaba que en lo que veía. Al igual que su primer intento seguía siendo incapaz de encontrar quien le hablaba.

— Eres muy, muy terco,  ¿no?  —  escuchó decir a la voz tras dar un suspiro de fingido desaliento que pronto fue seguido de una risa burlona —  ¡Muy bien!  Suficiente conversación. Creo que lo mejor será mostrarte que me gustas mucho y te concederé tu deseo...  Y no te preocupes, después, cuando veas que no te miento, vendré por mi agradecimiento.

Una fuente carcajada y un consejo de sujetar con fuerzas sus cosas fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de ser envuelto por una corriente de aire. Cerrar los ojos no fue suficiente para protegerlos por lo que, todavía con su armamento en mano, usó sus brazos para proteger su rostro.

En algún momento dejó percibir la tierra debajo de sus pies y sintió un vacío en su estómago. Durante un par de segundos recordó su caída hacía Termina ante el parecido de ambas sensaciones por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse si nuevamente estaba viajando a otra tierra.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando su espalda chocó contra algo sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Todavía confundido por lo ocurrido se levantó, tosiendo y con movimientos lentos. Para cuando estaba en cuclillas su equipamiento volvía a estar firmemente agarrado cuando se fijó en lo que estaba enfrente de él.

Era su casa del árbol y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Una mirada rápida a la estructura hacía que ambas casas lucieran idénticas pero algunos detalles ausentes como los tallados que hizo en su tronco mucho antes de abandonar el bosque Kokiri. Lo que si estaba era Epona, como una yegua adulta en lugar de la pequeña que solo meses antes fue su compañera de viaje.

No se encontraba en el bosque Kokiri, de eso estaba seguro, y aun eso no le ayudaba a calmar la extraña familiaridad que sentía con sus alrededores. Todo empeoró cuando al seguir con su recorrido visual se encontró con un chico rubio que, aun cuando no reconocía su ropas, sin duda debía de provenir de Termina.

Vagamente recordó la voz chillona la cual conocía su deseo de tener un amigo y por un segundo se permitió soñar en la posibilidad de que finalmente tendría uno. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar el chico dijo algo que terminó aumentando su confusión.

-¿Eres otro de los hermanos de Link?  No mencionaron que tenían uno de mi edad – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mirando un poco nervioso su espada pero ese detalle no parecía ser suficiente para hacerlo retroceder – Debiste estar muy impaciente para venir aquí en lugar de esperar en el pueblo con los otros.

Si una cosa había aprendido en sus viajes era que en situaciones que no comprendía lo mejor era seguir la corriente. Por eso aunque nada de lo que acaba de escuchar tenía sentido, se limitó a asentir y guardar su equipamiento. Su gesto pareció calmar al chico el cual se acercó a la base de la escalera para comenzar a gritar el nombre de quien vivía allí, alguien con su mismo nombre, junto a tenerle una sorpresa.

_“Esto es nuevo”_

Pensó con la boca entreabierta, un gesto que Anju le mencionó hacía con frecuencia y que todavía no entendía porque debía corregir. Mucho menos ahora que veía a la persona que el chico estaba llamando quien tras un rápido gesto de sorpresa se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Si omitía detalles como el tono castaño de su cabello y la forma de su nariz, podía entender porque el chico rubio podía confundirlos como hermanos.

-¡Y esto no es lo mejor de todo! – Continuó diciendo el chico aunque tras la aparición del otro Link no estaba del todo seguro del resto de lo que había dicho – El resto de la sorpresa está en casa del alcalde. Debemos darnos prisa.

Una vez que el otro Link estuvo en tierra, el chico no dejó tiempo para preguntas tomándolos a ambos de las manos y guiándolos a lo que supuso era la casa que mencionó antes. Sin embargo su confusión no era suficiente para no pasar por alto la forma como estaba siendo observado por el otro Link.

Para su “hermano”, él era una presa.


	2. Reunión familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tuvo me trajo un problema inesperado y es que no sabía qué nombres usar pero al final decidí usar los nombres en inglés (ej: Iván es Colin) por dos motivos:  
> Primero es que aunque haya visto los juegos en español prácticamente todo el material del fandom está en inglés (y mi fieles ayudantes las wikis están más completas en inglés que en español).  
> En segundo lugar estoy planeando traducir este fic, eventualmente, al inglés.

No tenía familia y hasta donde le concernía todo su pasado antes de llegar a Ordon era inexistente. Link sabía que ambas afirmaciones eran falsas pero sabía que para las personas con las cuales compartía su sangre debían estar felices de haberse librado de él. Todavía recordaba con claridad el día en que su madre lo abandonó en el bosque por ser el portador de la marca de la maldición en su mano izquierda.

Si bien  era un tema que no le gusta pensar le encontraba difícil no hacerlo al estar acostado en su cama en el décimo aniversario de su abandono. El silencio de la mañana hacía que fuera notoria lo vacía que era su casa haciéndole sentir solo mientras que a pocos kilómetros la aldea estaba llena de casas con familias felices. Eran en momentos como ese que no podía evitar preguntarse si era egoísta de su parte querer volver a ver a ese espíritu que le enseño el are de la espada y afirmó ser su ancestro. O cuanto menos poder entender porque la marca en su mano era considerada una marca de maldición por sus padres, aunque dudaba que tuvieran un motivo distinto a simple superstición.    

— ¡Deseo concedido! ¡Dos por el precio de uno! ¿Sabes? Soy tan bueno que además te demostraré lo equivocado estas en la visión que tienes sobre tu familia.

Sentándose en su cama, Link sacó de debajo de su almohada un cuchillo mientras sus ojos escaneaban su casa en busca del dueño de la voz chillona. Incapaz de encontrar el dueño comenzó a buscar por cada esquina frustrándose cada vez al no encontrarlo.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó a Colin llamándole, el entusiasmo en su voz uno que no había escuchado en un largo tiempo. Negando con la cabeza decidió ignorar la voz, seguro producto de su mente tras tantas noches sin poder dormir.  Sin embargo cuando salió se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Aunque le costaba entender a Colin no había duda que quería que prestara atención al chico de pie a su lado. Se trataba de un niño vestido con ropa semejante a su túnica como héroe elegido el cual se encontraba armado con una espada, arco y escudo visibles. Sin embargo el detalle que le inquietaba era el vago parecido que compartían.

Durante el viaje hasta la casa del alcalde no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, notando como su cabello rubio era idéntico al de su madre y frunciendo el ceño al pensar en ella. La sola idea de que hubiera tenido otro hijo, que le hubiera hecho pasar por lo mismo que a él, le enfurecía hasta el punto de querer buscarla.

_“Si todavía pudiera transformarme en lobo podría rastrear  su olor”_

Sin embargo por más que lo intentara no lograba encontrar nada en el rostro del chico que le dijera sobre su vida antes de su encuentro. Contrario de Colin quien sonreía tímidamente mientras los jalaba, él permanecía con la boca entreabierta y sus grandes ojos parecían analizar todo cuidadosamente. Sus armas poseían un diseño que al mismo tiempo le era desconocido y le resultaba familiar.

Fue mientras examinaba el extraño escudo transparente que llevaba que pudo ver fue su propia imagen reflejada en su escudo trasparente mostrándole como expresión se había vuelto agresiva mientras estuvo atrapado en su pensamientos. No queriendo darle una idea equivocaba de lo pensaba de su presencia se obligó a cambiar a una expresión más amigable sin embargo no se encontró capaz de dedicarle la sonrisa amable que siempre le daba a los niños de su edad.

Una vez que entraron en el pueblo Link notó que debía ser el único que desconocía de que se trataba la sorpresa. Conocía bien sus rutinas por lo que fácilmente pudo detectar a algunas personas donde no debían estar como Fado en la puerta de su casa en lugar de estar atendiendo a las cabras o Jaggle cerca de la tienda de Sera. Todos parecían estar pendientes de él o del chico vestido de verde con expresiones de anticipación y  curiosidad.

De todo lo que podía imaginarse nunca se esperó que al entrar a la casa del alcalde lo que se encontró en la mesa. Sentando uno al lado del otro había dos chicos de su edad, completamente empapados y que simultáneamente le miraron al escucharle entrar. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto y vestía de verde al igual que el niño que estaba con Colin mientas que el otro vestía de azul con la capucha de su capa puesta.  Si bien la mesa se encontraba en medio del grupo, las sillas estaban lo suficientemente separadas de ella para permitirle observar por completo a sus visitantes.

—Entiendo que estés emocionado pero te había dicho que esperaras. — Regañó el alcalde Bo a Colin desde su asiento con una seriedad en su tono no daba lugar a discusión y respondía la duda sobre la extraña posición de la mesa. No confiaba en los recién llegados y estaba vigilando sus armas — Existen situaciones que es necesario tratarlas con delicadeza.

—Es cierto, y esta es una conversación privada entre Link y sus hermanos — Intervino Ilia apareciendo desde detrás de su sorprendido padre al colocar sus manos sobre su espalda, levantándolo de su asiento y prácticamente empujándolo fuera de la casa junto con Colin. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta  se volteó y dijo: — Me aseguraré de que no les interrumpan ni que tengan oídos indiscretos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Link se enfocó en quienes se suponía eran sus hermanos. Sentados en la mesa de comedor se encontraban dos chicos que aparentaban tener su misma edad y que, al igual que el niño, poseían alforjas, se encontraban armados y sus físicos hacían que parecieran hermanos. Las diferencias que más destacaban eran que el que vestía con una túnica similar a la ropa de héroe en lugar de una espada llevaba un látigo mientras que el vestía de azul tenía una especia de tableta colgando de su cintura. El diseño de la tableta era uno que no recordaba haber visto pero que al mismo tiempo le resultaba familiar.

Aunque Link se negaba a aceptar la idea de que los cuatro pudieran estar relacionados, las palabras para hacer las preguntas que deseaba no era capaz de encontrarlas. En lugar de ello se limitó  vigilarlos conforme se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías de la mesa. Vagamente notó al niño acomodándose en la restante tras acercarla al darse cuenta que era el único que no alcanzaba a la mesa y comenzando a patalear en espera de que los “adultos” iniciaran la conversación. Link no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva ante él al notar como el aire de inocencia que le rodeaba parecía fingido.

— No me importa lo que dijeron antes. Sé que no somos hermanos —Dijo finalmente de forma más agresiva de lo que pretendió sin embargo no corrigió su tono. En lugar de ello se cruzó de brazos alternando su mirada entre los presentes — ¿Por qué dijeron esa mentira?

—Esa chica fue la que nos afirmó que éramos tus hermanos y seguirle la corriente pareció lo más seguro. ¿O es que hubiera sido más creíble decir que no sabemos dónde estamos y terminamos en su fuente de agua tras escuchar una voz diciendo que nos cumplía un deseo que no recordamos pedir?

La larga respuesta fue dicha por el de verde de una sola vez, sin tomar pausas para respirar y manteniendo su atención fija en la mesa. Fue solo en ese momento que se percató de lo tenso que se encontraba con las manos empuñadas sobre su regazo y a pesar de tener la vista agachada era evidente que se mantenía alerta de sus alrededores.

El de azul asintió ante sus palabras mientras que el niño se tomó un momento antes de hacer lo mismo dando más detalles sobre su encuentro con la voz. Si bien tenía dudas sobre qué es lo que un chico de su edad hacía solo por un bosque, no lo interrumpió en su breve relato captando su atención cuando mencionó  la voz que le cumplió un deseo. La descripción concordaba con la que había escuchado al despertar.

Estaba comenzando a sospechar que el de azul no iba a aportar a la extraña conversación que estaban teniendo cuando tras dar una palmada tomó su tableta. Durante unos segundos tocó la  superficie de la tableta hasta finalmente mostrarles una foto de unas ruinas y señalándose a sí mismo.

Link no estaba seguro de cuál era el mensaje que estaba tratando de trasmitir porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de entender lo que veía. Incluso si quería creer que su mente le jugaba una broma al ver la gran cantidad de plantas se habían apoderado de lo que quedaban de las paredes junto a una sustancia que le resultaba desconocida. La descripción debajo de la foto afirmaba que se trataba del castillo de Hyrule.

Quizás dándose cuenta de que su mensaje no estaba siendo entendido, el de azul cambió a otra mostrando una casa bajo el nombre de “hogar” nuevamente señalándose a sí mismo para luego cambiar a un mapa. Aunque el de azul seguía haciendo unas señas, Link no le prestó atención  al tratar de reconocer algo en el enorme mapa. Algunas partes poseían nombre familiares pero muchas otras le eran completamente desconocidas.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado el chico de azul hizo un gemido de disgusto antes de regresar la tableta a su posición original. Ahora que el objeto no estaba para distraerlos se percató de que el de verde y el niño también habían estado leyendo el mapa con el primero tan confundido como él se sentía mientras que el niño era más difícil de leer.

— ¡Era como pensaba! ¡Nos trajo a otra dimensión o tiempo! O algo parecido — Dijo el niño pataleando en su asiento con una sonrisa  que pronto fue remplazada por una expresión que no alcanzó a interpretar. Se trataba de lo que parecía una mezcla de rabia contenida y emoción— La primera vez que esto pasó debía de derrotar a un rey malvado y en la segunda la luna se iba a caer. ¿Volverá a suceder algo malo?

Link no estaba seguro de haberle comprendido o el motivo por el cual llegó a esa conclusión sin embargo algo que no podía negar era la seguridad con la cual se expresaba. Incluso el tono agudo de la voz del niño no ayudaba a disminuir el temor que transmitió con su pregunta, como si supiera algo que ninguno de los otros podría imaginarse.

…

* * *

* * *

 

Sentada en su despacho Zelda esperó que el hombre al otro lado de su escritorio leyera la carta causante de su estado de agitación. En lugar del papel blanco normalmente utilizado la carta fue escrita en uno verdoso adorando con símbolos de las razas de Hyrule tanto actuales como algunas que hace tiempo dejaron de existir. El otro detalle que la diferenciaba eran sus letras escritas con el color de la sangre.

—No podemos pasar por alto esta amenaza pero al mismo tiempo actuar descuidadamente nos pondría en una guerra innecesaria. La posición actual de su grupo y las conexiones que poseen permitirá determinar la veracidad de la advertencia sin levantar sospechas — Dijo una vez que Auru levantó la vista a lo cual Zelda se aseguró de mantener contacto visual para asegurar de que entendiera la severidad de la situación — No me importa si todo lo que encuentra es que las cabras están comportándose de forma distinta quiero que me informe del mínimo cambio que suceda en la aldea de Ordon. De lo contrario, podría repetirse lo sucedido con Zant.

Durante un segundo Zelda no pudo evitar preguntarse si no había sido demasiado severa con su tono sin embargo Auru no pareció ofendido por sus palabras. En lugar de ello no ocultó su sonrisa de orgullo  ante su reina y, tras dar una breve reverencia,  aceptó su misión devolviendo la carta a su escritorio.

Aunque una infiltración era el mejor movimiento que podía hacer dada la información a su alcance, la sensación de que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente seguía presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue complicado de escribir porque me debatía si estoy narrando muy lento.  
> En fin, en el próximo capítulo: Se revela el deseo de otro Link y otra Zelda hace una breve aparición.


	3. Cosas típicas y no tan típicas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos cortos = Actualizaciones relativamente rápidas

Se suponía que debía de sentirse feliz.

Tras haberse esparcido la noticia de la derrota del Ganon los actuales líderes reconocieron su trabajo y mostraron la disposición del reino de Hyrule para seguir considerándola su princesa, incluso algunos querían que pronto fuera coronada como reina. La reconstrucción de las ciudades y caminos estaban comenzando mientras que existían bosquejos para la restauración de las rutas comerciales. El número de avistamiento de monstruos había descendido, y seguiría haciendo ahora que Link podía acabar con los restantes mientras voluntarios se presentaban ante ella para volver a dar forma al ejército de Hyrule.

Si era objetiva, Zelda sabía que estaba ante la mejor situación posible con avances que parecían excesivos para haber estado hace menos de un año al borde de la aniquilación. Pero aunque su cabeza lo sabía no podía evitar sentir una pesadez en su pecho al notar la falta de pasos detrás de ella o los rostros desconocidos con los cuales se encontraba día  a día.

_“No tengo amigos”_

Una parte de ella se sentía egoísta por ser incapaz de sonreír ante sus súbditos por ese simple motivo. La otra sujetaba con fuerza la carta que horas antes recibió donde Paya le informaba del fallecimiento de Impa.

Sin ella, e incapaz de restablecer su relación con Purah por un motivo que le resultaba desconocido, el único amigo que le quedaba era Link. El mismo Link que no estaba seguro de recordarla, que no parecía decidirse en obedecerla ciegamente por ser de la realiza o porque confiaba en su juicio y quien le dio la impresión saltó a la primera oportunidad para estar lejos de ella. Aunque con el enredo que parecía empeorar por estar a su lado no podía culparlo por querer estar un tiempo a solas.

Lo que le molestaba era que los mensajes que prometió enviarle actualizándola de su misión autoimpuesta habían dejado de llegar hace semanas. Si todavía pudiera usar sus poderes habría escaneado el reino para averiguar sobre su paradero, en lugar de ello tuvo que conformarse con enviar un grupo a investigar el cual no encontró rasgo suyo en la zona donde debía estar.

_“¿Está en peligro o simplemente se movió a otra parte?”_

El daño colateral del santuario de resurrección era mayor del que originalmente creyó. No solo había perdido sus recuerdos de hace cien años sino que a su mente le costaba crear nuevos. A eso le sumaba los impredecibles periodos de confusión o momentos en que parecía desconectarse con la realidad. Fácilmente podía imaginar que era por eso que estaba desaparecido y que eventualmente recibiría noticias de su parte, tal vez una visita de quien en teoría era su último amigo con vida.

Suspirando sonoramente agitó su cabeza para tratar de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y enfocarse en el motivo de su paseo. Escaneando con su mirada las ruinas de lo que una vez fue su castillo se enfocó en los guardianes que se movían recorriendo los alrededores. Fuera del dominio de Ganon se encontraban merodeando sin rumbo por todo el reino y aunque todavía no recibía el primer reporte de un ataque, el temor de su pueblo seguía presente.

_“Pero no puedo ordenar su destrucción. Un importante número quiere que sean usados en favor de Hyrule al menos una vez”_

Le frustraba lo falta de progreso que estaba teniendo en encontrar una solución. Aunque nadie parecía estar presionándola por una respuesta inmediata, podía sentir en sus miradas el ruego de que hiciera algo con lo que era uno de los símbolos de la calamidad.

_“Todo lo que es hecho es decirle a Purah y Robbie que investiguen sobre los guardianes para determinar su estado actual y pedirles que nos los ataquen para evitar que se activen sus sistemas de defensa. ¡Eso no es suficiente!”_

Masajeándose las sienes debido al dolor de cabeza que estaba experimentando, Zelda se sentó en una roca cercana en un intento de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Vagamente notó la presencia de un par sheikah que servían como sus escoltas observándolas desde la distancia y para cuando el aire fresco pareció disminuir su dolor se percató de una tercera presencia.

Se trataba de un hyliano, uno de los voluntarios a formar parte de su ejército, quien se acercó a ella corriendo.  Entre respiraciones agitadas y el chico secando el sudor de su frente esperó por un nuevo reporte sin embargo nada la preparó para lo que escuchó:

— ¡Estamos siendo atacados!

….

* * *

 

Tras haber sido ignorado por los chicos que se parecían a él, Link se puso a revisar su tableta. Hubiera sido tan sencillo decir con palabras lo que quería pero cada vez que lo intentaba encontraba que sus palabras se atacaban en su garganta. Poco a poco la frustración hizo que cada nuevo intento se sintiera más difícil que el anterior hasta que decidió desistir. Por eso tuvo que recurrir a señalarles de donde venía en un intento de que le indicaran donde estaba.

Sin tener éxito en ser comprendido escribir se convirtió en su siguiente opción. Sería extraño usar la sección dedicaba para sus misiones para ello pero era la única parte donde recordaba podía hacerlo.

Fue entonces que vio que tenía una misión pendiente en la parte donde iban las prioritarias. Dejando de prestar atención a la discusión que se estaba dando a su alrededor leyó el mensaje, encogiéndose en sí mismo con cada palabra. Al parecer tenía un retraso de semanas en entregar un mensaje a la princesa.

_“Otra vez no”_

Le molestaba su incapacidad para mantenerse enfocado en tareas importantes y lo peor era que no sabía en qué momento se desvió de su deber. Ni siquiera estaba en la ruta que planeó recorrer en el momento que se encontró con la voz cumplidora de deseos. En lugar de estar en algún punto entre las aldeas de Kakariko y Hateno vagamente recordaba estar cerca del lago Yambi, a cientos de kilómetros en la dirección incorrecta.

Como un reflejo que desarrolló en una época que no recordaba, al darse cuenta de su fracaso de inmediato cambió su postura sentándose con la espalda recta y una expresión en blanco en su rostro. No deseando una repetición de los hechos comenzó a escribir su nueva misión asegurándose de que fuera la primera que viera cuando volviera a abrir la tableta tras escribir un breve resumen de la situación actual. Todo lo que tenía claro era que debía encontrar rápido al menos la forma de enviar un mensaje a la princesa.

Pasando de una sección a otra tratando de encontrar la forma como debía redactar la siguiente parte de la misión se percató por primera vez que ninguna de las opciones para transportarse usando las torres y santuarios se encontraba disponible. Si bien el resto de las funciones parecía estar en perfectas condiciones decidió no correr riesgos y ponerlas a prueba.

Frunciendo el ceño recorrió con la mirada la habitación tomando un par de fotos las cuales no encontraron un equivalente en el álbum. Mientras elegía la siguiente prueba no pudo evitar preguntarse si se encontraba fuera de Hyrule.

Su siguiente revisión fue con magnesis. Dejando su espada en la mesa utilizó la runa para moverla en el aire y tras estar seguro de su correcto funcionamiento  la devolvió a la mesa. Estaba a punto de salir a probar el resto de las runas cuando una mano se colocó sobre la suya.

Al levantar la vista se percató de que era el último chico en llegar y ahora que se fijaba poseía en el dorso de su mano una marca parecida a la de la princesa cuando usó su poder. No estando seguro de que hacer con esa información siguió su instinto y, levantándose de su asiento, le ofreció una reverencia. Después de todo, solo los miembros de la realeza podían llevar el símbolo de esa forma.

—Eso… no es necesario…. Solo, siéntate.

Ante el repentino tono de incomodidad levantó la vista notando que sus acompañantes llevaban la misma mirada que recibía cuando hacía algo raro. Era una mezcla de curiosidad, risa contenida y ligero malestar que inevitablemente le avergonzaban.

No deseando seguir recibiéndolas volvió a su asiento con su expresión en blanco pero en esta ocasión procurando prestar atención a lo que conversaban. Su tableta lista en la sección de misiones para anotar cualquier dato que lo requiera.

—En resumen sería mejor dividirnos en dos equipos. —Continuó el chico con la marca de la realeza entre paciente y confundido. Su  atención principalmente enfocada en el niño y el otro chico pero Link notó que lo estaba vigilando por el radillo del ojo — Debemos descubrir las intenciones de esa voz que en ningún caso les dio la impresión de ser amigable y con el poder que mostró podría ser una amenaza para el reino. También por lo que comentaron fueron transportados desde otro tiempo o dimensión.

—O ambos, sé que eso también pasa a veces. Pero yo puedo encargarme de nuestro regreso, en este punto ya soy un experto. —Intervino el niño de una forma tan casual como si estuviera hablando de comida. Todo mientras examinaba una taza de té que debió servirse durante su distracción aunque sacó la lengua tras darle un sorbo — Amargo.  

—Seguir con la mentira de ser hermanos sería lo mejor para evitar levantar sospechas al no saber lo que está pasando — Comentó el chico de verde ofreciéndole una taza a Link quien la aceptó dejando la tableta en la mesa permitiéndole leer lo que tenía escrito y haciendo que el chico le dedicara una expresión llena de entusiasmo — ¿Entonces te interesa investigar sobre cómo regresar? Si es así ya tendríamos formadas las parejas para comenzar a trabajar.

La idea de estar con otros era extraña. Incluso ahora que acompañaba a la princesa por lo general era como su escolta o realizando misiones por separado, o eso creía recordar. Quería objetar antes de convertirse en un estorbo cuando su mirada volvió a centrarse en el símbolo de la realeza que uno de ellos tenía.

_“¿Desobedecerlo sería desobedecer una orden real?  Recuerdo un poco sobre el rey y la princesa pero…”_

Se preguntó dándole un sorbo a su té. Al ser un caballero debía  obedecer a la familia real y hasta que regresara junto a la princesa tenía la duda de si ese chico contaba como un sustituto. Además, desde que aparecieron juntos en aquella fuente, podía percibir en el chico de verde la misma energía que emanaba la princesa al usar su poder. Era simultáneamente de una forma más tenue y potente haciendo que se preguntara si debajo de sus guantes también poseía una marca.

De momento permanecería con ellos, al menos hasta conseguir un mapa de la región, y se enfocaría en problemas más urgentes.

Por eso sin decir nada le quitó al niño su taza de té para añadir un poco de la miel que guardaba en su alforja antes de devolvérsela. En un inicio el niño no la recibió manteniéndose de brazos cruzados, tal vez molesto por su atrevimiento, pero cuando dejó su terquedad a un lado para probar su nuevo té su rostro se iluminó.

— ¡Delicioso!

Exclamó haciendo que Link sonriera ampliamente al verlo. Le encantaba cuando otros eran felices con su comida, siempre y cuando eso no significara una reducción en su porción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuál fue el deseo de este Link? A diferencia de los otros dos en este caso es implícito en lugar de directamente escrito.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: La presentación del último Link y la oficial del villano. A partir de aquí aumentaría un poco el ritmo de la historia.


	4. Mentiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loftwing = Pelicaro y Kyu = Kikwi
> 
> Estos dos nombres en particular me parecen que son los más difíciles de hacer la conexión entre las distintas traducciones fueron usadas.
> 
> Aquí está el cuarto capítulo con el turno para los personajes de Skyward Sword.
> 
> Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado a partir del siguiente la acción debería de comenzar a hacerse más notoria al tiempo que la parte de "aventura" comenzaría.

Ahora que poseían un plan de acción, el primer paso era ejecutarlo sin despertar sospechas. Link estaba convencido de quien los trajo debía estar viendo sus acciones por lo que se alegró de que los otros tres concordaran con su idea. Lo más prudente que podían hacer era evitar involucrar a otras personas en su problema, lo cual significaba seguir con la idea de ser hermanos.

Lamentablemente tras cruzar la puerta y contar la historia que prepararon una cosa les quedo clara: Ninguno de ellos sabía inventar mentiras convincentes.

—Entonces, ¿son trillizos que fueron separados por un incendio terminando uno con su madre, otro con el padre y otro con un vecino que intervino? ¿Y todos se llaman Link porque todos creían que eran el mayor? — Repitió con incredibilidad y las manos apoyadas en su cadera la chica que les había prestado su casa y dado té. Ilia creía recordar era su nombre — ¿Y tras que la madre de nuestro Link lo perdió cerca del bosque de Faron tuvo a otro a quien también llamó Link? ¿Y ustedes tres llegaron aquí porque un mago los trajo para reunirse con sus presuntos hermanos muertos? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—La vida está llena de casos igual o más raros que estos — Intervino el alcalde con serenidad — Si revisas la historia de nuestra aldea te darás cuenta de que fuimos fundados por una familia con una historia parecida. Personas separadas por una tragedia que el destino les permitió unirse años después.

— ¡¿Pero magia?! —Gritó Ilia moviendo las manos como si no supiera si señalarlos a ellos o enfocarse en su padre —Nunca he escuchado de este tipo de magia y los usuarios que puedo imaginarme con un poder para cumplir este tipo de deseos son seres crueles y tiranos.

Ese era el principal punto débil de su coartada. La mayoría de los detalles en realidad eran verdades a medias para poder mantenerlas en caso de que siguieran preguntando pero eso no importaría si ella seguía con su incredibilidad. El Link que la conocía pareció tratar de asegurarle que su historia era real aunque la forma aguda como ella estaba mirándoles indicaba que no estaba lográndolo.

—Señorita, si le muestro magia muy poderosa, ¿nos creería? Yo no soy cruel ni tirano.

Intervino el niño sacando de entre sus cosas un instrumento musical de color azul al cual llamó ocarina. Si bien ninguno de ellos parecía tener un particular interés en revelar detalles sobre sus vidas, el niño les aseguró de que podría encargarse de solucionar el problema de credibilidad aunque Link no estaba seguro de cómo lo lograría. Si bien conocía la existencia de canciones con poderes mágicos no se le ocurría alguna que pudiera causar un efecto ante los aldeanos.

El pequeño Link esperó hasta tener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Ilia antes de tocar una melodía en su ocarina. A penas había tocado unas seis notas cuando algo en el aire cambió, la temperatura pareció descender y antes de que se dieran cuenta el soleado día que hasta ese momento tuvieron fue remplazado por una tormenta eléctrica.

_"¿Este es el poder de uno mis descendientes?"_

Pensó ignorando a los aldeanos para fijarse en quienes le importaban. El Link de azul no ocultaba su entusiasmo aplaudiendo animadamente mientras que el Link local estaba fallando en mantener una expresión seria. Distraídos como estaban tratando de entender lo que el pequeño y correr para encontrar refugió aprovechó para examinarlos.

Si omitía la mirada distante que el Link azul tenía en ocasiones o sus abruptos cambios de comportamiento, o las extrañas historias que el pequeño Link decía, los tres parecían estar bien. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Después de todo él mismo estaba usando una fachada y si lo que esa voz dijo no podía negar la posibilidad de que estuvieran haciendo lo mismo.

_"¿Cómo habré arruinado sus vidas con la maldición?"_

La voz le había prometido que le mostraría la respuesta a esa pregunta. La crueldad y burla seguida por su carcajada al indicarle que le concedería su "deseo" le hicieron pensar que algo terrible les habría pasado.

Familias destrozadas por culpa de la maldición. Hijos que nunca pudieron crecer junto a sus padres por una muerte prematura o por el miedo de la superstición que los hizo ser abandonados. Personas condenadas al olvido que fueron participes de las épocas más oscuras de un reino al que no entendían porque debían servir. Personas cuyas almas estaban marcadas por sentimientos de culpa, soledad y arrepentimientos. Así fue como la voz resumió la existencia de aquellos que descendían de él.

_"Debo confirmarlo antes de tomar mi decisión"_

Pensó mirando distraídamente su mano derecha donde la trifuerza seguía presente. Zelda le había advertido las consecuencias de tratar de usar su poder para dar fin a una maldición que en primer lugar no estaban seguros de existir. Antes sus palabras fueron suficiente para detenerlo, ahora podría juzgar con sus propios ojos cual era la decisión correcta.

Dándose cuenta que la impresión por el acto de magia se desvanecía al igual que la lluvia Link retomó su papel de chico inseguro e ignorante. De esa forma sería mucho más sencillo que no se pusieran a la defensiva mientras investigaba sobre sus vidas además de facilitarle averiguar dónde estaba la espada maestra.

…..

* * *

 

* * *

 

_"¡¿Dónde estás?!"_

Pensó Zelda insegura de si estaba preocupada o enojada mientras corría por caminos anteriormente inexplorados del bosque de Faron con su loftwing volando sobre ella. Si bien los arboles impedían tener una buena vista desde el aire, Zelda esperaba que al cubrir ambos campos de forma simultánea tendría más suerte en encontrar a Link sin embargo no estaba teniendo suerte. Tras haber seguido su rastro por casi una hora sus pisadas habían desaparecido dejándola con más preguntas que respuestas.

Desde que fueron dados la posición especial en la avanzada para explorar la superficie había notado que estaba más callado de costumbre y con frecuencia se retiraba a pasear por el bosque. En un inicio planeó esperar a que le contara que era lo que le molestaba pero cuando esa mañana no regresó y su loftwing comenzó a volar dando gritos supo que se demoró en reaccionar. No ayudaba que desapareciera junto con la trifuerza que se suponía estaba custodiando tras varios días de preguntar sobre el tipo de deseos que podía cumplir.

Ahora debía de encontrarlo antes de que el resto de la academia lo hiciera. Aquellos desinformados sobre la guerra que lucharon estaban comenzando a murmurar que Link se había robado la trifuerza para usarla a su antojo y pedían un castigo. Cuando escuchó a los primeros habladores tuvo deseos de gritarles la verdad pero su padre se lo impidió. Si no pensaba bien lo que iba a decir estaría dándoles el posible motivo para que Link robara la trifuerza en lugar de limpiar su nombre.

_"Si creen que está molesto por ser usado por la diosa, entonces no sería raro que quisiera hacer algo al respecto"_

Recordó la conclusión de su conversación con su padre y el motivo por el cual no estaba segura de cómo se sentía con respecto a la situación. Mientras le preocupaba que esos fueran sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo le enojaba que no le hubiera hablado al respecto incluso cuando directamente le preguntó sobre ello.

—El verde te queda bien, Hylia. Es una lástima que lo usaras por poco tiempo.

Ante la repentina voz Zelda sacó su arco apuntando ajustando su mira a la copa del árbol a su derecha desde donde ésta provenía. Como Zelda le resultaba desconocido quien habló pero en las memorias de la diosa se encontraba una perfecta imagen del dueño. Un ser cuyo nombre le resultaba desconocido y el cual disfrutó observando el sufrimiento que la guerra por la trifuerza causaba.

—Es de esperarse. Como promotora de la colonización de la superficie pronto el traje que usan los caballeros dejará de serte adecuado y pasaras a formar tu "reino".

Conforme la voz hablaba cambiaba su ubicación, con ello Zelda su punto de mira hasta que estuvo segura de tenerlo y disparar. Tomando otra flecha reasumió su postura conforme escuchaba el fingido lamento de dolor por parte del duendecillo, nombre con el cual Hylia se refería a él.

— ¿Sabes? Eras más agradable cuando no eras mortal — Continuó hablando el duendecillo dando un exagerado suspiro — y yo que pensaba decirte a dónde se había ido el héroe….

— ¿Dónde está Link?

Exigió parpadeando al sentir la extraña sensación de que anteriormente había pronunciado esas mismas palabras en una situación parecida donde en lugar de arco había estado usado una espada. En el breve recuerdo tuvo la oportunidad de ver la apariencia del duendecillo, un ser del tamaño de un Kikwi con su cuerpo cubierto por una manta roja con agujeros para sus ojos verdes y brazos esqueléticos.

Tras su breve distracción volvió a percibir como el duendecillo se movía con una sonrisa burlona. Esa era otra de sus características peculiares, incluso si era imposible verla siempre sabías cuando estaba mostrándote todos sus dientes.

— ¡Averiguarlo es tu misión! Debes darte prisa porque de demorarte… tendría un buen espectáculo pero no creo que te guste el resultado.

Para detener su odiosa risilla volvió a lanzarle una flecha que nuevamente falló en el blanco. Cuando no volvió a escucharlo supo que se había marchado dejándole con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ante las implicaciones de su amenaza.

No tenía sentido seguir tratando de seguir un rastro cuando la verdadera pista se encontraba en las memorias que poseía de la diosa por lo que regresó al templo para poder revisarlas. Con suerte lograría descifrar en poco tiempo el tipo de criatura a la que se estaba enfrentando y una forma de detener cualquiera que fuera su plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin darme cuenta hice que Ilia empiece muchas oraciones con "Y".
> 
> Este es ultimo capitulo que tenía escrito. Esperaba tener más para evitar largas pausas entre publicaciones pero no pude hacerlo por lo que es probable que pasé más de una semana (quizás quince días) hasta el siguiente.


	5. Pista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me había olvidado que no publiqué aquí.  
> En mi publicación en fanfiction.net me dijeron que esta historia era un poco confusa y creo que fue porque cometí el error de mezclar tantos puntos de vista como tramas. Un completo error de novata de mi parte.
> 
> Por eso ahora que he separado a los Link en parejas me enfocaré en una hasta desenredar un poco la trama antes de dedicarme a la otra. Eso debería ayudar a disminuir la confusión.
> 
> PD: Lupa de la verdad = Espejo de la verdad = Lente de la verdad

Tras su pequeño acto con la ocarina los aldeanos parecieron no poner en duda la mentira de ser hermanos. Sin tener que seguir preocupándose por ello podían dedicarse a cumplir con sus misiones por lo que Link, junto al chico de azul, fueron a la fuente de agua donde dos de ellos habían aparecido. Aunque era el lugar donde era más probable conseguir pistas no había nada que llamara su atención.

Asintiendo para sí mismo Link sacó la lupa de la verdad sonriendo ampliamente cuando notó un rastro. Era difícil de ver, una especie de humo blancuzco que formaba un delgado camino no más grueso que un dedo. Quizás era atrevido de su parte asumir que se trataba de algo relacionado con la voz que los transportó, después de todo la lupa nunca antes le había mostrado nada parecido, pero incluso si estaba equivocado valía la pena investigarlo. Con una aldea tan cerca prefería evitar posibles amenazas para su bienestar.

Manteniendo la lupa a la altura de su rostro siguió el rastro por la entrada a la fuente y por un camino que le llevó hasta la casa del Link de ese tiempo. Claramente recordaba que él mencionó también escuchar la voz en su casa decidiendo que su conclusión inicial había sido correcta.

Aguantando los deseos de reírse mientras examinaba el rastro que subía hasta la casa, entraba por la puerta y luego salía por una de las ventanas volviendo a tomar el camino hasta la fuente para luego cruzar un puente colgante. No deseando agotar todo su poder mágico desactivó la lupa y estaba a punto de cruzar el puente cuando se acordó que tenía un compañero. Uno que no era un hada, la sola idea le hizo suspirar pensando en sus amigas por un momento.

Dándose la vuelta vio al otro Link siguiéndolo silenciosamente con una expresión en blanco y una postura rígida. Se trataba de una experiencia incomoda, nunca antes había conocido a alguien haciendo eso, pero prefirió no decir nada. Tatl una vez había comentado de mala manera sobre su comportamiento al inicio de su viaje juntos por lo que sabía que recibir un comentario de ese tipo no era agradable.

— ¡Tengo una pista! — Anunció cuando se percató que no le comentó sobre su descubrimiento — Estoy usando la lupa para seguir un rastro y estoy seguro que nos llevará a algo enorme. Se trata de mucha magia, o eso creo que es. No sé si sea el portal que buscando pero deberíamos seguirlo.

De todas sus malas explicaciones, Link estaba seguro de que acababa de dar la peor. Sin embargo en lugar de darle la misma mirada de perplejidad cada vez que hablaba de forma que solo él entendía, el otro Link se limitó a asentir y extender una mano invitándolo a continuar.

En lugar de confusión o duda en sus ojos, se encontró con confianza.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco al darse cuenta de ello por lo que retomó con su camino ingresando a un bosque. Ocasionalmente hizo revisiones para asegurarse de que estuvieran en la ruta correcta, no pudiendo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que el humo parecía estar siguiendo el camino marcado en el suelo. Le inquietaba cuan fácil estaba siendo su misión.

Para cuando llegaron a la primer intercepción se encontraron con un letrero informándoles que el humo se dirigía al templo del bosque. Por un momento se debatió en comprar una lámpara pero al revisar su bolsillo no pudo evitar sacar la lengua al descubrir que no tenía dinero. Todas sus rupias se las había gastado jugando con Malon en su última visita y tomaría mucho tiempo conseguirlo en la hierba.

_"Es mejor que usar mi magia para encender un palo. No tengo pociones para recargar mi poder mágico y el rastro podría extenderse por varios kilómetros. Además, ¿un templo? Esos lugares siempre son laberintos"_

Fue en ese momento que el otro Link debió darse cuenta de que algo le molestaba, no muy difícil de averiguarcuando se percató que como de costumbre mientras pensaba lo hizo con la boca abierta a lo que la cerró de inmediato. Ignorando ese pequeño gesto de su parte, el otro Link golpeo el letrero a la altura de la palabra "oscuro" para luego sacar su tableta y tras dar dos toques en la pantalla su espada cambió.

Sea cual fuera la magia con la cual contaba había sido capaz de cambiar una espada como las usabas por los caballeros a una cuya hoja era de fuego. Incluso estando a su espalda, era capaz de percibir su calor y la luz que desprendía era igual a la de una antorcha.

— ¡¿Me enseñarías ese truco?!

Preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción. Solo sus compañeras hadas conocían trucos parecidos quienes nunca tuvieron tiempo para explicarle como lo hacían y le encantaba tener la posibilidad de aprenderlo. Con lo que no contó fue con la clara expresión de incomodidad del otro Link ante su pregunta quien tras poner su tableta en su puesto no volvió a hacer contacto visual y sus manos se pusieron a jugar con el dobladillo de su túnica azul. Quería preguntarle sobre su cambio de comportamiento pero no tenía deseos de volver a incomodarlo.

Por eso, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaban sus trucos, se limitó a volver a tomar la lupa de la verdad para seguir siguiendo el humo. El camino seguía siendo incómodamente fácil.

Dentro del túnel que llevaba al templo se encontraron con algunos keeses y deku baba que su compañero eliminaba con un movimiento de su espada de fuego. Por otro lado no pudo evitar notar que la cantidad de monstruos era escasa en comparación con todas las otras veces que se dirigía a un templo. Se sentía extraño pero al mismo tranquilizador. Quizás era prueba de que la voz no era un ser maligno y realmente solo un poderoso usuario de magia con una pésima personalidad que quería cumplirles un deseo.

Su tranquilidad desapareció tan pronto como salieron del túnel.

Nuevamente se encontraba en medio de enormes árboles de especies desconocidas y la neblina que los rodeaba volvió imposible tratar de seguir el rastro con la lupa. La idea de recorrer a ciegas la zona todavía no terminaba de aceptarla cuando, tras avanzar tres pasos, escuchó un fuerte sonido a sus espaldas. Una roca bloqueó la entrada al túnel.

Todos sus instintos se colocaron en alerta en ese instante remplazando la lupa por su espada y escudo. A su lado el otro Link imitó su gesto acercándose en un gesto para defenderlo. Antes de que pudiera objetar que era innecesario una lluvia de flechas le obligó a saltar de su posición y sus pies no habían terminado de tocar el suelo cuando tuvo que volver a hacerlo para evitar otro ataque. Aunque quisiera no podía ver donde se encontraba su acompañante por lo que confiando que supiera defenderse por su cuenta, tomó una dirección al azar y comenzó a correr.

Mientras ponía distancia con los arqueros, observaba los árboles en busca de su atacante. Fue en uno de sus momentos de distracción que chocó contra algo haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Regañándose mentalmente por su torpeza giró justo a tiempo para impedir ser atravesado por una lanza sujetada por una criatura que le era desconocida. Era tan alto como un stalfo pero en lugar de ser un esqueleto, su grueso cuerpo era negro y grueso con una gran melena.

La criatura gimió al darse cuenta de que su presa escapó paralizándolo por un momento en el cual otras dos criaturas idénticas se levantaron de entre las sombras de los árboles. Éstas a diferencia de la primera en lugar de llevar lanzas poseían largas garras con las cuales se arrojaron en su dirección.

Sus movimientos eran lentos por lo que no le costaba esquinar sus ataques y encontrar aperturas para clavarles su espada. Sin embargo cada vez que lograba hacer que una de ellas cayera, las restantes chillaban paralizándolo al tiempo que dos más surgían. El aumento de sus enemigos disminuía el espacio que poseía para moverse por lo que las garras comenzaron a dar en el blanco creando cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Un golpe en su brazo izquierdo terminó haciendo que soltara su espada que hubiera llegado hasta su cuello de no ser porque interpuso su escudo. No opuso resistencia al impacto de las garras con la superficie metálica dejándose caer de espaldas para nuevamente rodar sobre su puesto y usando su gancho con uno de los troncos salir del grupo. Desde su nueva posición pudo contar que en cuestión de minutos sus enemigos pasaron de tres a doce.

El cansancio por usar la lupa durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo sumado a sus heridas en su reciente lucha estaban debilitándolo. Su respiración estaba agitada mientras sentía sus dedos resbalándose del agarre del gancho indicándole que tenía poco tiempo para crear un plan.

_"Si aparecieron de las sombras deben ser débiles a la luz, ¿no?"_

Lamentablemente no podía comprobar su teoría. Carecía del suficiente poder mágico para siquiera usar una flecha de fuego y aunque el arco seguía siendo su mejor opción dudaba tener tiempo para usarlo en medio de aquellas criaturas. Debía encontrar la forma de alejarse lo suficiente poder apuntar.

Impulsándose contra el tronco, se meció con el gancho hasta que pudo soltarse cayendo a un par de metros de distancia del grupo de monstruos. Corriendo de espaldas siguió alejándose de ellos disparándoles sus flechas. Con un gruñido desistió de su idea al ver cómo incluso de esa forma al lograr derribar a una de ellas, otra chillaba paralizándolo y haciendo que surgieran dos más.

Aunque detestaba la idea de huir se convirtió en su única opción hasta que recuperara el poder necesario para usar las flechas de luz. Colocando su arco en su espalda tomó su capucha de conejo de su alforja colocándola sobre su sombrero. El aumento tanto en sus sentidos como en su velocidad fue inmediato permitiéndole aumentar la distancia entre las criaturas y él mientras buscaba a su compañero. Comenzaba a preocuparle su ausencia cuando debían lidiar con esos enemigos.

Al final llegó a otro túnel con un letrero de madera que no se molestó en leer. El túnel a diferencia del anterior era pequeño y recto ahorrándole el problema de perderse pero al llegar al otro lado se congeló. Stalfos y más de esos monstruos negros se encontraban esparcido por el pequeño claro.

Los chillidos de sus perseguidores delataron su presencia por lo que corrió rumbo a los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Los ataques de sus flechas limitados a los stalfos mientras que con su gancho logró alentar a las criaturas negras al golpearlas en la frente. Lo malo era que eso descartaba otra arma de su arsenal que pudiera hacerles frente.

Distraído como se encontraba con sus enemigos no se percató por donde iba chocándose por segunda ocasión en ese día. A diferencia de la anterior en este caso fue contra una telaraña bloqueando la entrada a una caverna. Negándose a aceptar su derrota se agitó tratando de liberarse pero sus movimientos únicamente lograron inmovilizarlo aún más en la red y cuando trató de invocar el fuego de Din solo consiguió terminar con nauseas.

Lanzándole una mirada de desafío a los monstruos que lentamente se le acercaban se preparó para recibir su ataque. Si lograba esquivarlo conseguiría que cortaran la telaraña liberándolo volvería a tener una oportunidad de derrotarlos.

— ¡Suelta tu escudo y arma!

Escuchó gritar a una voz desconocida en ese instante. Vagamente se parecía a la suya cuando era adulto o a la de los otros Link, solo más ronca y carrasposa.

Sobre el grupo de monstruos vio al Link de azul acercándose desde el aire, usando algún tipo de tela para mantenerse elevando y repitiendo su grito. La seguridad con la que hablaba hizo que obedeciera notando que en ese momento se soltaba de la tela y llevaba una mano sobre su espalda. Estaba a punto a decirle que las flechas no funcionarían cuando el otro Link volvió a extender el brazo al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos provocando que una serie de rayos cayeran sobre los monstruos.

Impresionado por otro de sus trucos se quedó quieto con la boca entreabierta viéndolo bajar y, tras dar un toque a la tableta en su cadera, hacer aparecer la espada de fuego con la cual lo liberó de la red.

Estando frente a frente nuevamente se percató de que las mangas de su camisa estaban llenas de sangre y tenía casi tantos cortes como él mismo. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo al respecto, o su repentino interés en hablar, fue tomado de la mano arrestándolo dentro de la cueva protegida por la telaraña.

Cuando no escuchó a los monstruos perseguirlos echó un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas. Frunciendo el ceño se percató de que no quedaban rastros de ellos, ni siquiera de las criaturas negras. Con un jalón de su brazo hizo que su compañero se volteara dándose cuenta de lo mismo y soltarlo, nuevamente retomando su postura rígida y evitando el contacto visual.

_"¿El truco es el rayo o el eliminarlos de forma simultanea?"_

Se preguntó ignorando a su extraño compañero y decidido a no volver a caer en una trampa. Ante ellos se encontraba un amplio camino adornado con una serie de esculturas de madera y subiendo una enredadera estaba una puerta circular con un símbolo rojizo pintado. Desde la distancia no pudo descifrar su forma pero una vez que subió a la plataforma frente a la puerta ésta se abrió revelando el mismo humo que anteriormente solo pudo ver con la lupa de la verdad.

El otro Link no parecía percatarse de lo extraña que resultaba la situación demasiado ocupado vigilando desde su puesto todos los rincones de la cueva. Su precaución no resultó innecesaria cuando en un parpadeo cinco de las criaturas negras surgiendo de las sombras de las esculturas de madera.

— ¿Puedes repetir tu truco? ¿Ese de los rayos? — Preguntó Link en posición defensiva con su escudo en una mano y el gancho en la otra. Su compañero se quedó mirado sus manos un momento antes de convertirlas en puños y negar con la cabeza — Eso es malo. Perdí mi espada y aunque soy rápido con el arco pero no tengo flechas que sirvan contra ellas. ¿Alguna idea?

— Sin flechas….Retirada.

Su voz era apenas un susurro entre dientes y la última palabra fue pronunciada con gran disgusto. Reconociendo su plan con un asentimiento, Link dio una mirada a la cueva en busca de otra forma de escapar aparte de la misteriosa puerta circular. Al no encontrar ninguna gimió y, gritándole que no bajara su guardia, atravesaron la puerta.

Cuando su piel entró en contacto con el humo no tuvo dudas de que estaban en el camino correcto para descubrir el misterio de los viajes espacio temporales, o eso creía que eran. Por segunda vez en ese día la familiar sensación de vacío al hacer esos viajes se hizo presente obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir en lugar de estar en el interior de alguna edificación aparecieron en un bosque muerto.

La distribución de los arboles era tan parecida a la del bosque kokiri que sintió una presión en su pecho que empeoró cuando al avanzar unos pasos notó que habían aparecido a los pies de un gran árbol muerto. Uno cuya apariencia era idéntica a cuando falló en rescatar al Gran Árbol Deku.

_"¡Son dos lugares distintos! Saria está protegiendo a los kokiri y si estuvieran en peligro yo…"_

Aunque se decía eso en un intento de sentirse mejor, consiguió el efecto contrario. Solo hasta ese momento se había puesto a pensar como sus continuos viajes significaba que no tenía forma de saber si su ayuda era necesitada por los amigos que todavía tenía. Incluso con su canción, era imposible para Saria contactarlo si no estaban en el mismo espacio temporal.

Fuertemente agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y dándose media vuelta trató de enfocarse en su compañero. El otro Link volvía a tener su expresión vacía conforme caminaba lentamente hacia una plataforma a las raíces del árbol. Como todavía tenía puesto la capucha de conejo pudo escucharlo murmurar sobre una espada ausente y koroks, sea lo que significara eso último.

El temblor en su voz junto a la forma cautelosa como se acercaba al centro de la plataforma hizo que pensara en dos cosas. La primera era que fueron transportados al Hyrule de ese otro Link, la segunda era que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo.

Como confirmación de su segunda hipótesis desde detrás de él volvió a escuchar el chillido de esas criaturas negras las cuales atravesar la misma cortina de humo que ellos usaron. Al ser solo una creyó poder encargarse de ella sin embargo antes de tomar una de las pocas flechas que le quedaban desde otra parte de los arboles escuchó más chillidos.

Nuevamente estaban siendo rodeados por las criaturas en un terreno que le era desconocido y todavía su magia no se recuperaba. La frustración de no poder simplemente colocarles una flecha de luz entre sus ojos hizo que inflara las mejillas. Incluso si era un gesto infantil en ese punto ya no le importaba, era realmente molesto saber que podía detenerlos y quedar ante su compañero como un inútil cuando era un poderoso guerrero.

— Retirada.

De no ser por su capucha de conejo no habría escuchado esa palabra, única advertencia que el otro Link le dio antes de abrazarlo por la espalda. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo sintió juntarse a su alrededor corrientes de aire que tras un salto del otro Link los envió a ambos varios metros de altura.

Sujetarlo al mismo tiempo que el trozo de tela que antes usó para volar parecía ser una tarea complicada por lo que Link evitó moverse. Desde su nueva perspectiva podía observar la gran cantidad de criaturas negras que se encontraban en el bosque, todas fijándose en ellos y comenzando a perseguirlos. Sus movimientos lentos era la única ventaja que tuvieron al tocar al suelo permitiéndole al otro Link repetir su truco con el viento para volver a elevarlos evitándoles pelear.

El problema lo encontraron durante su segunda llegada al suelo que básicamente fue ellos cayendo. En mitad de su "vuelo", el otro Link de un momento a otro soltó la tela que los mantenía en el aire haciéndolos caer. Aunque aturdido por el golpe notó que su compañero estaba respirando de forma agitada, estaba cubierto de sudor y temblaba. Debió haber llegado a su límite.

— A la neblina… ve a la neblina.

Nuevamente dijo en un susurro que dudaba habría sido capaz de escuchar sin su capucha de conejo y girándose Link se percató de una espesa neblina en la lejanía que se extendía como un gran muro. Su compañero parecía estar convencido que esa neblina los pondría a salvo incluso cuando fue una neblina la que les metió en el problema en primer lugar.

Decidido a confiar en él, frunciendo el ceño calculó la distancia a la que se encontraba para luego estimar el tiempo que demorarían los monstruos en llegar a ellos y la cantidad de poder mágico que le quedaban.

— ¡Sujétate!

Gritó Link colocándose enfrente de su compañero que tras parpadear confundido le obedeció. Fueron eternos los segundos que tuvo que esperar a que se sentara para poder agarrarlo mientras él sujetaba su gancho con una mano y la lupa de la verdad con la otra. Una vez que logró ver un árbol dentro de la neblina, apuntó y oprimiendo un botón ambos fueron arrastrados hasta la misma.

El sonido de risas los recibió antes de que la neblina desapareciera llevándolas a otro bosque con lo que parecían copos de luz flotando alrededor de ellos. Ahora la cortina de neblina estaba a sus espadas y al frente un muro destruido del cual solo quedaba en pie la parte donde debía ir una puerta.

— Si sabias que eso iba a pasar… significa que estamos en tu Hyrule… ¿no? — Dijo Link jadeando — Ahora… a detener esas cosas…. para poder continuar…. con nuestra misión.

Una parte de él quería comenzar a pensar en las implicaciones de su descubrimiento. Su experiencia con portales le decía que estaban ante una pista solida pero su mente no dejaba de distraerse por las criaturas de negro. No estaría tranquilo hasta que encontrara un método efectivo para eliminarlas.

_"Una voz misteriosa con poderes. Enemigos muy poderosos que repentinamente aparecen. Al menos un portal a distintos Hyrule. Apostaría a que todo está relacionado, siempre lo esta"_

Pensó intranquilo ante la cercanía con las criaturas que todavía no podía derrotar pero la forma como su compañero estaba recostado en el suelo tomando cortas y rápidas respiraciones le indicaba que no se movería en el corto plazo. Quizás si tuviera todas sus máscaras o pudiera usar al menos los guantes plateados podría cargarlo para sacarlos de allí. En lugar de ello solo podía suspirar, juntar las flechas del otro Link a las suyas y mantener su vista al frente.

_"Supongo que tendré que montar guardia"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora los personajes de este capítulo Link de Breath of the Wild (apodado Link de azul) y el Link de Majora's Mask (o pequeño Link) serán los que aparecerán hasta que este "mini-arco" termine, o al menos esté avanzado.
> 
> Originalmente la idea de este capítulo era hasta dar una de las preguntas que he dejado en los capítulos anteriores se respondiera pero resultó ser muy largo (incluso si limité el detalle en las escenas de acción) y la última parte esta resultado complicada de escribir.
> 
> El objetivo de este capítulo terminó siendo mostrar como el pequeño Link trabaja. Espero que no resultara muy pesado de leer.


	6. Sospechas

La espada maestra no estaba en su pedestal, el bosque korok fue destruido y monstruos desconocidos que se negaban a morir le atacaron. Para complementar la situación, en lugar del Gran Árbol Deku había un portal conduciendo a una tierra desconocida donde se encontró con tres héroes.

Lo único que Link tenía claro era que debía de informar a la princesa de sus descubrimientos y proteger al niño héroe. Aunque eso último no parecía la forma correcta de pensar cuando era él se encontraba acostado, con problemas para recuperar su aliento, mientras el niño permanecía vigilante con arco en mano.

_"¿No hay algo que pueda hacer bien?"_

Gimió mentalmente antes de obligarse a sentar y revisar su tableta sheikah. Al estar de regreso en su Hyrule todas las funciones parecían funcionar nuevamente a lo que aferrándose a ella contempló sus opciones. Las runas que anteriormente eran de gran ayuda ahora estaban destacando por sus limitaciones. Aunque quisiera no existía forma de usar la teletransportación de tal forma que llevara a alguien más que su portador.

Tenía que pensar en un plan rápido. El bosque perdido no podría mantener a esas criaturas por siempre alejadas. Le aterraba la idea de que salieran de esa zona para atacar al resto de Hyrule cuando todavía estaban recuperándose de la Calamidad.

Era injusto que más personas sufrieran por su incapacidad para cumplir con su deber.

Pensando en ello no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al niño. A tan corta edad logró ganarse el mérito de portar la túnica con la cual las diosas le reconocían como un héroe mientras él se rindió a mitad de camino para obtenerla. Tenía destreza física, tenía fortaleza mental, habilidades que ni en sueños era capaz de imaginarse, y también poseía una ocarina… No existían motivos para seguir postergando lo que debía de hacerse.

Ignorando al pequeño que comenzó a hacerle preguntas sin importancia Link resumió la que era su misión actual con los detalles de las últimas horas. Una vez concluida la redacción buscó en su mapa el santuario ubicado en el castillo. Activando la función de teletransportación lanzó la tableta al pequeño quien instintivamente la agarró y antes de que pudiera objetar, fue envuelto en partículas de luz que lo llevarían al santuario dentro el castillo.

Mientras tanto él debía esforzarse en cumplir con su parte.

_"Guíame en mi misión de proteger a esta tierra porque me has elegido como tu emisario. Dame la resistencia para permanecer en pie cuando me sienta desfallecer, dame la fortaleza para seguir luchando cuando parezca una batalla perdida…"_

Era el único fragmento de la oración que recordaba y el cual frecuentemente repitió cuando se encontraba frente a una de las estatuas de la diosa. Desconocía si Hylia estaba escuchándolo pero como todas aquellas ocasiones esperaba que pudiera concederle lo que necesitaba para seguir en pie.

Sin armas exceptuando su espada ante un enemigo desconocido. Todo con el fin de conseguir información sobre los monstruos que amenazaban a su reino y confirmar lo que su instinto le decía estaba pasando: Alguien estaba usando la espada maestra.

No podía evitar apretar su mandíbula al igual que el agarre de su espada al escuchar el débil pero persistente lamento del espíritu que habitaba la espada. Era una voz débil cuyas palabras no era capaz de descifrar excepto por la petición de ayuda en ellas.

Pocas eran las personas que eran aceptadas empuñar la espada y según las leyendas eran aún menos las que conocían su capacidad para abrir portales en el tiempo y espacio. En su esfuerzo por restaurar el poder de la espada maestra vio con sus propios ojos que cumpliéndose con las condiciones necesarias la espada era capaz de crear versiones perfectas de los enemigos con los que anteriormente luchó.

Esos monstruos negros debían de ser contra los que luchó algún héroe de otra época y aunque desconocía la mayoría de sus leyendas había una que conocía bien. Tanto sus visitas a los zora como los koroks le permitieron encontrar detalles sobre él.

Hace siglos existió un héroe que se destacó por su capacidad para manipular el tiempo y viajes por tierras desconocidas. Alguien con magia tan poderosa que se creía podía personificar a un dios, responsable por ese mismo detalle de los distintos mundos paralelos que coexistían. Uno que a pesar de su apariencia infantil poseía conocimientos que superaban a los de un adulto y fue el último poseedor de la ocarina del tiempo.

_"Actuando inocente en la aldea, fingiendo no poder pelear contra estas criaturas y luego protegiéndome cuando no podía moverme ¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto? "_

Juzgar personas nunca fue su fuerte por lo que esperaba que la princesa fuera capaz de encontrar la pieza faltante del misterio. De momento todo lo que podía hacer era ponerse en guardia y esperar a las habilidades que los campeones le cedieron volviera a estar disponibles para su uso.

Si deseaba encontrar más pistas iba a necesitarlas.

…

* * *

Monstruos negros que se regeneraban a menos de que fueran eliminados todos de forma simultánea. Según las leyendas que estudió de pequeñas los seres que mejor concordaban con la descripción eran aquellas que aparecieron bajo las órdenes de Zant en el mundo que vivió la Era del Crespúsculo. Para Zelda, su reaparición en el bosque korok careció de sentido hasta que minutos antes un antiguo héroe apareció en su palacio con la tableta sheikah.

Le inquietaba el supuesto mago que mencionó Link. Un ser que mantenía su identidad desconocida, con capacidad para cumplir deseos y del cual sus estudios durante su niñez nunca fue mencionado algo parecido.

_"Al menos no entres seres benignos"_

Pensó recordando que a criaturas maliciosas que frecuentemente disfrazaban maldiciones como deseos y engañaban a sus víctimas para cumplir con sus propios planes. Quizás fue por la forma como Link redactó su mensaje pero no pudo evitar considerar que entre los héroes que mencionó existiera alguno que trabajar con el mago.

_"El héroe que descendió del cielo, creador de la espada maestra, es el único que se me ocurre podría usar su poder a esta escala. Además el poder parecido al mío que Link creyó sentir podría tratarse de la Trifuerza...¡¿qué estoy pensando?! Estoy saltando a sacar conclusiones"_

Negando con la cabeza decidió que era el momento para tomar contramedidas en lugar de quedarse atrapada en sus pensamientos. No cuando en el menor descuido los monstruos se saldrían del control que tenía sobre ellos y carecía de un método para eliminarlos de forma permanente.

—Esas… ¿arañas de metal? Están bien ubicadas, ¿pero pueden con los monstruos?

La voz del héroe del tiempo la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que Zelda dejara de caminar de un lado a otro de su recién restaurada biblioteca y se enfocara en lo que el niño estaba señalando. Demasiado pequeño para alcanzar la mesa había tenido que colocarse de pie en una silla observando una porción del mapa de Hyrule con piezas de metal señalando la posición de los guardianes y piedras la de sus soldados.

Con sus reservas de pociones destinadas para su ejército fue una de las recetas de Link lo único que tuvo a la mano para ayudarlo reponer su magia. Aunque en su entusiasmo por reponer sus habilidades terminó con manchas de comida alrededor de su boca.

—Puedo asegurarle que poseen el poder necesario sin embargo son una medida temporal. El control que poseemos sobre los guardianes no es algo que deseemos tomar a la ligera. – Dijo Zelda acercándose al niño quien no parecía contento con su respuesta – Estoy segura de que podremos diseñar un mejor plan de ataque una vez que los sheikah que envié a buscar a nuestro Link lo traigan de vuelta. Fue precipitado de su parte quedarse atrás pero era de esperarse. Debía asegurarse de que tuviera esta información e impedir que los monstruos atacaran el reino.

—Supongo que está bien – Comentó Link finalmente dándose cuentas de las manchas alrededor de su boca y limpiándolas con la manga de su muñeca antes de que Zelda pudiera ofrecerle un pañuelo. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que la apariencia y poder para usar la espada maestra no era el único rasgo que los héroes compartían — Tenía una idea para acabarlos pero realmente no importa si siguen apareciendo, ¿no?

—Cerrar el portal sería la opción más prudente y hasta donde tengo entendido usted posee los medios para ello.

Su afirmación debió tomarlo por sorpresa y pronto se vio bajo su mirada. Emociones que no podía identificar aparecieron simultáneamente en sus ojos durante un breve momento antes de retomar una apariencia juguetona que ahora estaba segura era la máscara que usaba.

—Yo podría hacerlo si supiera el método con el que fue abierto – Dijo Link cruzándose de brazos para retomar la seriedad del asunto – Sin embargo no sé si sea buena idea. Hay otro Hyrule al que advertir sobre esta amenaza y no quiero arriesgarme a no poder volver a abrir el portal. En lugar de enfocarnos en el portal lo mejor sería enfocarnos en destruir la fuente que crea los monstruos. ¿Alguna idea?

—Descubrir el responsable de la invocación y detenerlo. — Respondió cerrando los ojos y haciendo una pausa para considerar sus opciones. Cuando los abrió lo hizo decidida a arriesgarse abriendo el mapa de la tableta sheikah, amplió la zona en el desierto Gerudo para señalarle al pequeño Link — Tengo una sospecha de que son esas criaturas. Para confirmarlo deberemos visitar el lugar donde se supone en este Hyrule se encuentra el espejo del crepúsculo.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos difíciles de escribir, capítulos difíciles de terminar… al menos cumplió el objetivo.


	7. Planes

Link estaba acostumbrado a recibir una vaga indicación del lugar al que debía ir para recolectar un objeto. Algunas veces una dirección en general, en otras el nombre de la región, pero nunca era acompañado por quien le asignaba su misión.

Es por eso que cuando la princesa le mostró la ubicación del espejo del crepúsculo estaba listo para marcharse por su cuenta. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tener más información de la habitual y la cual no pudo evitar perder cuando se percató de que ella iría con él. O por la forma como lideraba el camino en realidad parecía que era él quien iba a acompañarla.

— Eres la comandante en jefe, ¿no? Tu ejército necesita a su comandante con ellos para guiarlos contra esos monstruos.

Dijo en un intento de persuadirla tras escucharla dar órdenes mientras avanzaban rumbo a los establos. Los pasillos desde la biblioteca hasta el establo estaban desprovistos de decoraciones o pintura con agujeros en las paredes y escombros en cada esquina. Le inquietaba el estado de abandono en que se encontraba el castillo teniendo que mantener su vista fija en la espalda de la princesa para evitar comenzar a imaginarse las posibles causas de su condición actual. Ni siquiera cuando Ganondorf se apoderó del reino vio algo parecido.

— En la cadena de mando Link toma mi lugar durante mi ausencia y al estar en el campo de batalla concordaras conmigo que está en una mejor posición que yo. Además, me especializo en guiar escuadras mientras él tiene experiencia con pelotones.

La respuesta de la princesa fue dicha sin disminuir su caminar acelerado, hacer una pausa innecesaria conforme hablaba o explicarle los términos extraños que usó. Cualquier otra persona seguramente habría dejado el tema ante la confianza con la cual se expresó pero él estaba acostumbrado a las máscaras y mentiras de los adultos. Por algún motivo esas palabras estaban envueltas en tristeza dándole a entender que la princesa no mantenía la vista al frente para demostrar su determinación de acompañarlo sino para evitar que viera sus dudas reflejadas en su rostro.

_"¿Qué pasó en este Hyrule?"_

Con cada momento que pasaba en ese reino la duda cobraba más fuerza en su mente. Quería preguntar pero al mismo tiempo temía cual era la respuesta y este dilema solo se acentuó al llegar a los establos. Un lugar que en realidad solo era uno de los jardines internos del castillo donde las flores estaban remplazadas por maleza y escombros seguramente provenientes de la destruida pared exterior. El único caballo era uno blanco que comía un poco de heno debajo de un improvisado cobertizo de madera.

— Partiremos de inmediato. — Anunció la princesa acercándose al caballo y girándose por primera vez para verlo — Lamentablemente no contamos con carruajes u otros caballos disponibles por lo que deberemos viajar juntos. Si no hacemos paradas innecesarias llegaremos al desierto para mañana a esta hora.

Por la forma como habló Link no pudo evitar preguntarse si un par de horas para dormir entraban dentro de la categoría de "parada innecesaria". Estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches sin dormir y comprendía que era una situación donde era una medida necesaria sin embargo eso no evitaba que mirara fijamente a la princesa mientras montaba. Su falta de reacción cuando ella le tendió una mano hizo que le mirara inquisitivamente pero Link no se movió o cambió de expresión.

No podía evitarlo. No cuando notaba en ella los mismos rasgos de desesperación, de querer actuar para eliminar la amenaza de su reino, que llevaron en una ocasión a la princesa Zelda que conocía a tomar la decisión equivocada. No podía evitar preguntarse si en su deseo de poner a Hyrule a salvo estaba dejándose llevar por la aparente lógica en sus decisiones sin tomar en cuenta los efectos a largo plazo.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿No serías más útil liderando a tu ejército? — Dijo Link meciéndose de un lado a otro en su puesto. Necesitaba saber que estuviera segura de su decisión — Yo puedo buscar el espejo por mi cuenta y traerlo.

La ofendió. Lo supo en el momento en que en lugar de seguir tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa empezó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y apretando con ambas manos las riendas de su caballo. En una fracción de segundo la amable princesa fue remplazada por una enojada que estaba seguro de que iba a abandonarlo en ese jardín.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando tras tomar una profunda respiración Zelda volvió a ofrecerle ayuda para subir a su caballo a lo que en silencio Link aceptó su mano. Una vez sentado enfrente de ella esperó algún tipo de comentario que nunca llegó.

Estaba acostumbrado a cabalgar largas horas en silencio llegaba a ser una experiencia reconfortante durante las travesías de un templo a otro. Algo opuesto a lo que ahora experimentaba con el tenso silencio entre Zelda y él que le hacía encorvarse en su asiento deseando disculparse a pesar de no estar seguro que fue lo que hizo mal.

_"Otra cosa en que pensar"_

Se quejó mentalmente recordando su misión principal. Durante el caos de ser atacado por esos monstruos no le prestó atención al portal sin embargo ahora que tenía tiempo no podía evitar pasar por alto su error.

Había llegado al Hyrule en el que ahora se encontraba cuando atravesó un portal ubicado en la entrada del templo del bosque llevándolo a lo que Zelda llamó el bosque Koroks. Ese era un método distinto al que usó esa voz cuando dijo que cumpliría su deseo quien sin necesidad de un portal físico pudo transportarlo.

_"¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Engañarnos con supuestos deseos para eliminar a los héroes elegidos y poder atacar Hyrule con esos monstruos? Si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué dejar a las princesas? ¿O ellas también están involucradas? ¿Por qué dejar un rastro que pudiera seguir? ¿Hemos caído en alguna trampa?"_

Todo era confuso y sentía que el tiempo estaba jugando en contra de ellos. Era imprudente de su parte entretenerse en lo que con cada segundo que pasaba era más evidente que era una trampa o una táctica de distracción pero al mismo tiempo no podían ignorar a los monstruos.

Hacerlo cuando estuvo en Termina fue difícil incluso diciéndose que podría arreglarlo todo en el último ciclo antes de detener a la luna. Ahora no tenía forma de saber que la canción del tiempo le permitiera repetir esa hazaña y sus manos temblaban al pensar en lo que podría pasar si se equivocaba.

Era molesto. Detestaba como cuando justo creía estar cerca de una respuesta terminaba con más preguntas y una parte de sí mismo le reprochaba por ser egoísta cada vez que una en específico llegaba a su mente.

_"¿Era mentira que podría tener un amigo?"_

_…._

* * *

Zelda sabía que estaba comportándose de forma inmadura sin embargo ignorarlo era la única forma que conocía para evitar perder la calma. Dudaba que hubiera sido intencionalmente pero eso no cambiaba el dolor que sintió cuando Link cuestionó sus decisiones. Justo como hace cien años cuando tanto su padre como sus súbditos dudaban de ella.

No podía evitar sonreír con tristeza al darse cuenta de que en el tiempo tras la derrota de Ganon se acostumbró a que la miraran como su princesa, no el error que podría llevarlos a la destrucción.

Tampoco ayudaba que en su intento de disuadirla al recordarle que era la comandante en jefe, Link hizo que pensara cuando un rango similar le fue dado para liderar a los campeones. Mismos que murieron por su demora en actuar.

_"Eso no pasara en esta ocasión. Estoy tomando la situación en mis manos y actuando lo más rápido que puedo sin descuidar mis deberes"_

Trató de convencerse sintiendo su resolución disminuir cada vez que en medio de su galope sentía el cuerpo de Link enfrente de ella recordándole nuevamente la conversación. Le aterraba imaginarse lo que estaba pensando.

_"En una de las líneas temporales, el papel del héroe del tiempo fue detener la decisión precipitada de la princesa del destino. Una decisión que de volver a ser tomada sumiría durante casi un década al reino de Hyrule ante el cruel gobierno de Ganondorf"_

No era el pensamiento más reconfortante cuando de por sí tenía dudas. Sin embargo algo en su interior le impedía retroceder por lo que esperaba que su instinto volviera a guiarla por el camino correcto al igual que lo hizo cuando logró despertar su poder.

_"Sería mucho más sencillo si tuviera confianza en mí misma"_

De vez en cuando Zelda no podía evitar desviar su mirada del camino a su acompañante quien sentado enfrente de ella había dejado de tratar de ocultar lo que pensaba. La forma como apretaba la silla hasta tener sus nudillos blancos o su ceño fruncido eran claras indicaciones de que algo le molestaba, y ese algo solo podía ser su plan.

Durante la primera hora de cabalgata creyó ser capaz de ignorarlo pero ese silencioso reproche solo alimentaba sus dudas. La necesidad de defender su idea fue creciendo e iba a hacerlo cuando Link asintió para sí mismo antes de sacar un instrumento musical que solo recordaba haber visto en libros de historia. La melodía que tocó usando su ocarina también le era desconocida.

No fue sino hasta que fue tocada la última nota que se percató de que era una de las muchas canciones mágicas asociadas a ese héroe en particular. Un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores hizo que admirara como los comerciantes que caminaban a lo largo de la carretera repentinamente lo hacían más lento al igual que el aletear de las aves sobre su cabeza. Uno a uno fue dándose cuenta de que no solo eran ellos, todo a su alrededor iba más lento.

— ¡Funcionó! — Gritó Link con una gran sonrisa mientras continuaba meciéndose en su asiento sin importarle el hecho de que estaban a caballo — Ahora podremos llegar más rápido, encontrar ese espejo, detener a los monstruos y volver a la misión principal.

— Esto… es muy útil. — Dijo Zelda aturdida por lo que estaba experimentando — Cuando leí en las leyendas que el héroe del tiempo tenía la capacidad de modificar su flujo nunca pensé que fuera hasta estos niveles.

Algo en su comentario despertó la curiosidad de Link. De un momento a otro su sonrisa se borró y pudo sentir como la examinaba con una curiosidad que le recordaba a cuando se encontró por primera vez con un guardián. Era apenas perceptible pero podía adivinar lo que estaba conteniéndose de preguntar.

— Mis antepasados tenían la capacidad de hablar con los espíritus y ellos con frecuencia mencionaban a las leyendas de los antiguos héroes. Algunos de estos espíritus venían de otros mundos permitiéndonos poseer conocimiento sobre los tres mundos que coexisten. — Respondió a la silenciosa pregunta debatiéndose un momento antes de añadir un dato que creía le parecería interesante — Si bien el nombre de esos héroes se perdió en el tiempo nos fueros dichos de otros seres que formaron parte de sus hazañas. Es por eso que algunas partes de este reino reciben su nombre en honor a esas personas.

— ¡Eso explica los nombres familiares que vi en el mapa! ¿Tú también puedes hablar con los espíritus?

Era una pregunta nacida de genuina curiosidad. Una que le hizo percatarse de que la aceptación de su incapacidad para volver a comunicarse con ellos tenía un toque amargo que hace meses estaba ausente. Quizás debido a que en el fondo todavía deseaba recuperar sus poderes.

Link debió darse cuenta de su malestar porque de un momento a otro desvió la mirada a la silla de montar. Zelda estaba lista para que el incómodo silencio se reanudara entre ellos por lo que se sobresaltó cuando en una tímida voz le pidió conocer lo que sabían sobre el héroe del tiempo.

Durante un segundo dudó en responderle al no ver la relación de ese tema con la situación actual. Fue el regreso de ese anhelo por saber en los ojos de Link que le hizo reconsiderarlo al recordar el dolor que experimentó cada vez que a ella se le negó la posibilidad de saciar su curiosidad.

_"Supongo que será una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que lleguemos al desierto"_

Se dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón en una exagerada pose pensativa antes de comenzar a narrar su leyenda. No podía negar que una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por saber cuáles partes eran verdad y cuales exageración. Después de todo era una oportunidad invaluable el tener al protagonista de esos hechos justo enfrente de ella, alguien que podría decirle si su misión fue tan fácil de cumplir como lo hacía ver la leyenda o si él también tuvo que pasar por su misma angustia.

…

* * *

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Hylia! ¡No lo niegues! — Gritó el duendecillo señalando con su esquelética mano la estatua de la diosa mientras la otra golpeaba el agua de la fuente del poder — Te estas aprovechando de que tu poder es mayor en esta Era para entrometerte en mi espectáculo. ¡Etas equivocada si crees que podrás arruinarlo por completo! La poesía se ha perdido, es cierto en parte, pero el desastre que tú y tu elegido crearon es tan grande que la esencia sigue presente.

Conforme se daba cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras no pudo evitar contener una carcajada. Realmente lamentaba que Hylia hubiera arruinado su plan original. Uno de los momentos que más esperó desde que inició fue cuando el héroe del crespúsculo se enterara de la verdad de su relación con el héroe del tiempo. No dudaba que su espíritu y corazón se destrozarían al enterarse que aquel antepasado al que tanto quería por "cuidarlo" era en realidad el culpable de que fuera abandonado y detestado por su familia en primer lugar.

_"Estos héroes son más tontos de lo que aparentan. ¿Las criaturas del crepúsculo y portales temporales? ¡No podía hacer más obvio que esos dos eran los que debían formar pareja!"_

Para rematar como efecto secundario su otra parte del plan se vio afectado. Aunque no sería tan hermoso también había esperado el momento en el héroe que descendió del cielo le dijera a ese desastre de héroe azul que fue su culpa que la leyenda empezara en primer lugar. Con las heridas del desastre todavía frescas en su espíritu sin duda se quebrantaría en fragmentos irreconocibles.

Era una pena que todo su plan se arruinara porque los muy tontos formaron las parejas erradas. Para empeorarlo cuando ya estaba rescribiendo su guion entre el héroe del tiempo y el del desastre, Hylia interviene metiendo a la princesa desastrosa para que se llevara al niño con ella. Las princesas no les interesaban, todavía era muy temprano para que ellas hicieran algo más que ser marionetas que afinaran detalles por él.

— Solo debo responder una pregunta para que todo vuelva a estar bajo mi control ¿Revelar el enredo que es toda esta familia tuya o tratar de enderezar mis planes? Si lo pienso bien el trabajo que debo hacer es casi el mismo y la princesa desastrosa podía serme útil. Dilema, dilema. No tan grande pero sigue siendo un dilema.

Murmuró con voz cantarina paseado por el borde de la fuente manteniendo su vista fija en la estatua de la diosa Hylia. Casi podía ver como esa sonrisa tallada parecía desaparecer al darse cuenta de que sus intentos por detenerle no estaban teniendo el efecto deseado.

De no ser porque corría el riesgo de dejar un portal que pudiera usar iría a verla, en su forma mortal con los puños cerrados de frustración frente a una de las puertas del tiempo. Como diosa su poder para intervenir era limitado por lo que no dudaba que estuviera usando su cuerpo humano como un intermediario en un intento de actuar. Al final se aseguró de que esa niña en que se convirtió supiera que podría hacer algo, que viera todo lo que estaba haciendo en los dos mundos, y aun así siguiera siendo impotente.

— ¡Ya tomé mi decisión! — Anunció dando una palmada, volviendo a usar su voz cantarina procurando ser lo más desafinado que podía — Seguro quieres saber lo que haré pero… ¡No te lo diré! ¡Trata de adivinar! ¡Trata de adivinar! ¿Cuál será el método que usaré para tus hijos destrozar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo de aclaración de terminología militar porque usé unos términos que quizás no conozcan o en sus países se empleen de forma distinta al usando en este fic. Puede omitirse esta nota si este detalle no es de interés, solo me gustó lo que encontré y quería explicarlo en detalle.   
> Primero escuadra y pelotón. Para estos me basé (con una ligera modificación) a la versión de Sun Tzu en el arte de la guerra.   
> La definición de escuadra a la que se refiera Zelda se refiere a un grupo compuesto internamente por una pareja (Zelda y Link en este caso) junto a un cuarteto (los otros campeones). Un pelotón está conformado por cinco escuadras; es decir, para este caso, un total de 30 soldados.   
> [Según Sun Tzu un pelotón es en realidad una pareja y un trío pero como la diferencia es de tan solo un número no aguante la tentación de modificarlo]. Aclarado los números, ahora es el turno de hablar de rangos.   
> Comandante en jefe es el máximo rango militar reservado para jefes de estado. En Breath of the Wild se menciona que Zelda era comandante y si bien el juego daba a entender que era la líder de los campeones, su rango en realidad indica que estaba a cargo de un batallón (unos 1.000 soldados). Es así como la princesa tuvo un ascenso de seis rangos tras la derrota de Ganon.   
> El rango de Link fue un poco complicado de encontrar porque no encontré mucho del puesto cuando traté de profundizar en qué consistía el rango. En fin, al ser su segundo al mando Link es el teniente general del ejército del Hyrule. Es probable que antes de la Calamidad tuviera el rango de Capitán al igual que el resto de los campeones (porque es MUCHA COINCIDENCIA que si dividimos los 1.000 soldados a cargo de un comandante entre los 5 campeones tenemos 200 soldados forman una campaña que es lo que suelen comandar los capitanes)


	8. Encerrados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo de hacer una visita a la otra pareja de Link en este pequeño capítulo.  
> Tengo varios capítulos listos (que se me olvidaron publicar aquí) por lo que... ¡actualizaciones cada dos días durante dos semanas! (creo)

Era extraño para Link volver a usar el traje verde que los espíritus de luz le dieron. Después de la invasión de Zant solamente se vio en la necesidad de volver a usarlo en una ocasión y la sensación de que estaba usando la ropa de otra persona seguía igual de presente. Sin embargo eran las únicas prendas que poseía que le servirían en caso de tener que luchar y poseían compartimientos para llevar sus armas por lo que tras avisar en la aldea que estaría ausente por un tiempo fue a buscarlo.

De pie junto a su cama se aseguraba de que todas las correas estuvieran correctamente sujetas mientras el otro Link le esperaba en su sala. Fue mientras envainaba la espada que Rusl le regaló tras devolver la espada maestra que se preguntó porque su compañero era el único que no poseía una. Incluso el más pequeño de todos tenía una espada adaptada para su tamaño pero él parecía tener por arma principal un látigo.

Negando con la cabeza descartó la pregunta sin importancia conforme bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con él. La duda de cuál debería de ser su primer movimiento le hizo tomar el asiento enfrente suyo tratando de pensar lo que deberían de hacer.

—¿Dónde se encuentra la espada maestra? — La repentina pregunta hizo que mirara de reojo al otro Link quien solo se encogió de hombros ante su escrutinio — Solo estaba pensando... Si quien me trajo aquí fuera una amenaza entonces podríamos empuñarla o de lo contrario no nos dejaría moverla de su lugar de reposo.

La propuesta de su compañero tenía sentido y parecía ser dicha de forma inocente sin embargo la tensión en sus hombros conforme habló al igual que evitara mirarlo a los ojos le inquietaban. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo examinado por la sonrisa nerviosa que le dedicó encogiéndose aún más en su puesto. Con un suspiro descartó como timidez su extraño comportamiento para poder enfocarse en su propuesta.

Su propio conocimiento sobre las habilidades de la espada maestra era limitado a su habilidad de repeler el mal pero si lo que decía era cierto sería una prueba irrefutable sobre la naturaleza del dueño de la voz. Además desde hace un tiempo la Resistencia estaba investigando en las ruinas donde se encontraba y estaba seguro de que al menos Shad podría darle una pista.

— Había pensado en realidad en preguntarle a la reina Zelda pero no es mala idea — Comentó finalmente Link — Tengo amigos en la zona que podrían ayudar.

Nunca fue un conversador, sobre todo con desconocidos. Ahora que los otros dos no estaban presentes y su mente no estaba tratando de darle sentido a sus presencias se encontraba buscando las palabras necesarias para expresarse. El silencio que siguió a esa breve conversación le resultó incomodo sin saber si debía seguir hablando o no. Al final se levantó de su puesto indicándole con un movimiento de su cabeza a su compañero para que lo siguiera quien no demoró en hacerlo.

No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la parte más profunda del bosque que se percató de su error. Los grandes saltos que pudo hacer como lobo y la ayuda del cuco dorado de Rusl fueron los que le permitieron entrar en esa zona las veces que fue anteriormente. Ninguno de esos métodos era ahora una opción siendo que el cuco estaba en posesión de la Resistencia y los normales carecían de las habilidades para tal hazaña.

Aunque una mirada de reojo a su compañero le hizo entender que él poseía una idea. No estaba seguro de gustarle el brillo travieso en sus ojos cuando le enseñó un trozo de tela blanca que usó para señalar el precipicio que debían cruzar.

…..

* * *

Las Tierra Inferiores habían cambiado mucho desde su tiempo hasta el punto que ahora existían bosques con laberintos imposibles de resolver. Por la seguridad con la cual el otro Link avanzó dentro de la zona sabía que ese detalle era cierto para esa época, el que parecía no serlo era el nulo avance que tenían al intentar atravesar el laberinto.

Colocando firmemente sus pies en el suelo Link agitó su látigo para mantener a raya las marionetas que se dirigían a él. Mismas que habían aparecido desde que llegaron a esa parte del bosque y con las cuales ya se había gastado todas sus flechas con el sonido de un instrumento de viento siempre presente cuando aparecían más marionetas o varios caminos aparecían simultáneamente alrededor de ellos.

_"¿Qué esta pasando?"_

Pensó volviendo a agitar su látigo haciendo caer a las marionetas al piso dándole la oportunidad al otro Link de usar su espada para acabar con ellas. Aunque enfrentarlas no era complicado la cantidad de batallas sin fin estaba cansarlos. Ambos se estaban cubiertos de sudor, cortadas y raspones encontrándose en más de una ocasión respirando por la boca debido al agotamiento o un gruñido de frustración.

—¡Skull kid no estamos para juegos absurdos! —Gritó el otro Link enseñando los dientes tras haber destruido a la última marioneta y observar como tres caminos les eran abiertos — ¡Da la cara! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

No hubo respuesta como tampoco hubo en las cinco veces anteriores que le habló a la criatura que los tenía andando en círculos en ese bosque. Aunque el Skull kid era una criatura que hasta el momento Link no había visto, su compañero no parecía tener dudas de que era el responsable. La ferocidad tanto en sus palabras como en su lenguaje corporal hacía que permaneciera alejado al menos medio metro de distancia en caso de que decidiera descargar su frustración en el objeto más cercano, de nuevo.

— ¿Seguro que no hay otra forma de avanzar? Tal vez si volvemos a donde estaban esos puentes podrías tratar de recordar el camino correcto, ¿no?

Dijo en un intento de calmar la situación pero en lugar de responder su compañero suspiró antes de tomar un camino al azar. La resignación en la forma como dejó caer sus hombros indicándole que no existía otra forma.

Verlo cada vez más decaído le hacía preguntarse qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro Link. Su instinto le decía que no era únicamente el problema en el que se encontraba el causante del constante cambio en sus emociones entre rabia, frustración y cansancio. Quería preguntar pero a diferencia de lo que creía cuando inició con su plan no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las palabras que debería usar para ello.

_"Fi, ¿me escuchas? Estoy buscándote."_

La llamó en su mente conforme iban al siguiente claro para otra ronda de combates con las marionetas y la música de fondo. Su anterior comentario sobre la espada maestra fue pasado por alto, para su suerte su compañero sabía de antemano que su conocimiento sobre la misma era escaso pero al mismo tiempo fue una señal de alerta. Si dejaba ver que sabía mucho más que los otros, ellos comenzarían a sospechar sin embargo estaba dispuesto a volver a arriesgarse.

_"¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuál camino debemos tomar para llegar a ti?"_

Era un intento que le gustaba creer funcionaría sin embargo sabía que era poco probable que lo hiciera. La única vez que estuvieron separados no pudo contactarla debido a la distancia entre ambos por lo que intentaría memorizar el camino que tomaran y los puntos donde ella no le contestaba. Eventualmente esperaba que ella le hablara para guiarlos en la dirección correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta de spoiler (¿?): Este par va a estar atrapado un LARGO rato en la arboleda sagrada.   
> Al menos ahora puedo decir que este par no aparecerá de nuevo hasta el final de este mini-arco en el mundo de Breath of the Wild.


	9. Ataque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta al mini-arco en el Hyrule de Breath of the Wild.

_"¿Por qué la princesa se fue con el niño? ¿No fue claro mi mensaje?"_

Pensó Link dudoso conforme terminaba de colocarse su armadura Sheikah mirando de reojo sus armas se encontraban dispersas sobre una mesa. Se encontraba dentro de una de las tiendas usadas como base al darse cuenta que el ataque contra los monstruos duraría más tiempo del que originalmente planearon.

Mientras la mente de Link le pedía que se enfocara en su nueva posición una duda se lo impedía. Por más que cerrara los ojos tratando de concentrarse no era capaz de recordar lo que escribió en la tableta y le preocupaba que la princesa Zelda se hubiera ido a solas con el posible responsable del ataque. Aunque deseaba ir a buscarla tenía un deber que cumplir primero con el reino al haber sido dejado a cargo de los monstruos que estaban atacándolos.

Al salir de la tienda se encontró con las miradas expectantes de las personas bajo su cargo. Miembros de todas las razas del reino que se reunieron al comando de la princesa para detener el ataque al que se estaban enfrentando y que ahora esperaban escuchar sus órdenes. Algunos no ocultaban la duda de sus rostros ante su plan aun cuando el papel de la mayoría era quedarse atrás en caso de que su idea fallara.

La cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo hizo que su cuerpo se tensara pero se negó a retroceder. En lugar de ello se dirigió al grupo de tres sheikah que compartían su misma armadura que estaban esperándole junto al único de los guardianes presente en la zona.

No estaba familiarizado con ninguno de los tres sin embargo confiaba en el juicio la princesa al elegirlos para acompañarlo. Su habilidad para localizarlo en el bosque perdido y proporcionarle una ruta de escape era prueba de que eran buenos candidatos. A diferencia de él que llevaba un arco, ellos llevaban espadas cortas para defenderse ante el peligro al que iban a enfrentarse.

—Maestro Link, estamos listos.

Anunció a uno de ellos mientras Link mantenía su vista fija en el atardecer. Con una mano alzada esperó hasta que apareciera la primera estrella de la noche y bajándola dio inicio a la primera parte del plan.

Aprovechando la creciente oscuridad y el sigilo proporcionado por sus armaduras se dirigieron al bosque korok esquivando a las criaturas negras. Los cuatro corrían formando una fila encabeza por Link sin detenerse hasta llegar al lugar donde anteriormente estaba el Gran Árbol Deku y en que ahora se encontraba un portal. Ocultos entre los árboles muertos Link contó mentalmente el tiempo que pasaba entre cada criatura que llegaba de ese otro mundo en busca de algún patrón aprovechable dejando a sus compañeros el hacer lo mismo con las rondas que las criaturas hacían alrededor del portal.

Desconocía el tiempo que permanecieron escondidos pero cuando finalmente encontraron el momento para moverse la luna se encontraba en un punto alto en el cielo. Con rapidez atravesaron el portal y se dispersaron en busca del posible punto de origen de las criaturas.

Solo uno de los sheikah permaneció en la cueva mientras el resto le siguió al bosque donde se separaron avanzando por la copa de los árboles. Conforme saltaba de una rama a otra ayudándose por el poder que Revali le otorgó, Link no podía evitar escuchar su voz en su cabeza reclamándole la tontería que estaba cometiendo. Las criaturas no parecían tener problemas a pesar de la escasa iluminación y era presuntuoso de su parte el creer que su aparente incapacidad de escalar era suficiente para minimizar el peligro al que se enfrentaban.

**_"Siempre descuidado. Siempre apresurado…. Estas a cargo de otras personas no puedes cometer errores… Es inaceptable que por tu incapacidad de esperar cometas errores tan infantiles"_ **

Agitando la cabeza trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente mientras permanecía de cuclillas sobre una rama sin embargo eso solo pareció hacer que la voz aumentara de volumen y pasara de ser a la de un hombre desconocido. Quería objetar pero su garganta se cerró cada vez que intentaba formar una palabra al tiempo que era incapaz de encontrar un argumento en su defensa.

Tenía un motivo para actuar rápido incluso si el sentido común le indicaba que debió esperar hasta que amaneciera. Uno valido incluso si su mente parecía incapaz de recordarlo.

La voz en su cabeza repitió su discurso una y otra vez haciendo que Link se tapara las orejas en un vano intento de callarla. Conforme más tiempo pasaba escuchándola se sentía más ajeno en su propio cuerpo llegando a un punto en que a pesar de que veía con claridad su alrededores al mismo tiempo eran imágenes que parecían lejanas.

Cuando finalmente volvió a sentirse como de costumbre la luna había alcanzado su punto más alto en el cielo por lo que gruñendo se retiró de vuelta al portal. Había desperdiciado el tiempo que debió usar para determinar si existía un punto de origen de esas criaturas por lo que colocó su habitual expresión neutral para ocultar la vergüenza que experimentaba.

El punto de encuentro era en los mismos arboles donde esperaron antes de atravesar el portal y al llegar a ellos notó que el resto del grupo ya se encontraba esperándolos. Sus máscaras no alcanzaban a ocultar la sonrisa mal disimulada en sus rostros dándole una idea de los resultados antes de que iniciaran su reporte durante el trayecto de regreso.

Aun cuando las criaturas parecían salir de cualquier parte existían marcas en las zonas alrededor de las cuales aparecían. En total se trataba de veinte puntos dispersos entre la cueva y el bosque siendo los cercanos al portal donde se encontraba la mayoría. El diseño era de origen desconocido pero uno de los sheikah creía que podría estar relacionado con el reino del Crepúsculo que la princesa Zelda estaba investigando.

—Todas las criaturas vienen rumbo al portal.

Fue la oración con la cual el reporte fue finalizado al salir del bosque. Con una inclinación de la cabeza Link les agradeció su trabajo suspirando por dentro al saber que los habitantes de la aldea cerca de la fuente estaban a salvo.

_"Segunda fase del plan"_

Pensó apuntando a cada uno de los sheikah y posteriormente en dirección al campamento donde anteriormente estuvieron indicándoles que se retiraran. Tras una breve reverencia Link fue dejado solo examinando la entrada al bosque perdido y una a una comenzó a disparar flechas de fuego al cielo. Cada una de sus flechas representaba la ubicación de una de las marcas siendo a mitad de su información que los primeros guardianes llegaron a la zona.

Desde su posición al principio pudo escuchar los gritos de las criaturas que eran eliminadas al aparecer en medio del camino de los guardianes pero cuando el último de los veinte ingresó al bosque se produjo una larga pausa. Sujetando el arco con firmeza esperó en silencio el resultando de su ataque sonriendo al no escuchar a ninguna de las criaturas reaparecer tras dos horas de espera.

Caminando regresó al campamento donde fue recibido por los gritos de júbilo del ejercito del que ahora era responsable y que se encargó de acallar con una mirada severa al tiempo que señalaba a la luna. Algunos captaron su mensaje de inmediato mientras otros tuvieron que preguntar a alguien que estuviera cerca pero para cuando Link regresó a su tienda todos habían comprendido la situación en que se encontraban.

El deseo de salir a encontrar a la princesa volvió a Link conforme tomaba el reloj de arena que pidió trajeran durante su ausencia. Dejando su arco a un lado dio inició a la cuenta regresiva para evaluar el éxito de su plan y escribió en un pedazo de papel los resultados de su investigación. Una vez que recibiera el dibujo del símbolo que los sheihak encontraron podría informar a la princesa sobre el descubrimiento en lo que esperaba la ayudara en su intento de encontrar una forma de deshacerse de las criaturas de forma permanente.

_"Destruir a las criaturas conforme salen formando grupos o eliminar los puntos donde fueron invocados solo son soluciones temporales si el invocador sigue libre… justo como antes cuando no importaba cuantos monstruos derrotara Ganon podría traerlos de vuelta con su luna carmesí"_

Todo lo que podía esperar era que su presentimiento fuera el acertado y al eliminar las marcas donde aparecen pudiera ganar tiempo entre sus ataques. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, tiempo para poder encontrar a alguien que remplazara su papel y detener al culpable pero no importaba que nombre pensara le era imposible encontrar a alguien cuya autoridad fuera respetada por todo el ejército.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con mis guardianes?!

Suspirando Link se giró al escuchar el grito enojado de Purah y decidió usar su llegada como una pequeña distracción. En su posición tomar decisiones difícil era esperable por lo que ahora debía convencerla de que hacer explotar veinte guardianes no fue un simple capricho de su parte. Aunque con lo contenta que recordaba estaba por poder continuar con sus investigaciones dudaba que "aliviar la tensión dentro de las filas al tiempo de debilitar al enemigo" lo considerara un argumento válido.

…

* * *

Con su canción del tiempo invertida y lo que Zelda mencionó eran pociones para aumentar la velocidad lograron llegar a un bazar en el desierto Gerudo pasada la medianoche. Aunque la princesa le había pedido que aprovechara el próximo par de horas Link no podía quedarse quieto. Deambulando de un lado a otro del oasis observando con curiosidad los cambios entre las Gerudo de ese mundo y las de su Hyrule.

Tras el juicio de Ganondorf, las gerudo que conocía tuvieron que conocía tuvieron que huir del desierto por falta de recursos incluso si ese tiempo no cometieron un crimen que lo ameritara. Todavía recordaba su encuentro con Nabooru cuando fue al desierto durante su búsqueda y la mezcla de tristeza y frustración que trató de ocultar en su rostro ante la situación.

Por eso le resultaba imposible contener su sonrisa al verlas en sus puestos de comercio, conversando con viajeros de otras partes del reino o simplemente caminando por los alrededores. Lo único que le molestaba era que ahora sin excepción la entrada de chicos estaba prohibida. Por la forma como la describió Zelda en verdad le habría gustado verla.

En lugar de eso tenía que conformarse con sentarse a la orilla del cuerpo de agua del oasis meciéndose contemplando sus alrededores. Estaba comenzado a amanecer cuando Zelda regresó de su viaje a la ciudadela y se sentó a su lado con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Tuviste problemas para enviar tu carta? ¿Hay otras partes del reino bajo ataque?

Preguntó Link frunciendo el ceño cuando la vio negar con la cabeza con la vista fija en el horizonte. Le costaba imaginar que podría ponerla tan pensativa cuando no tuvo inconvenientes para pedir un reporte de estado de su ejército y el portal en el bosque seguía siendo el único de donde aparecían sus enemigos.

—No, es solo que hay algo con lo que no contaba. — Respondió Zelda manteniéndose pensativa y tras un suspiro continuó con su explicación — Quería mantener eso como una misión secreta. Con el resto alerta en caso de que nuestro enemigo decida hacer un ataque sorpresa y nosotros moviéndonos sin llamar su atención para evitar emboscadas pero… Molduga regresó.

Link asintió aunque el nombre le resultaba desconocido. Por la gravedad con la cual lo mencionó podía adivinar que esa algún tipo de monstruo de gran poder al que tendrían que enfrentarse antes de poder llegar hasta donde estaba el espejo. Un oponente que ella no creía que pudieran derrotar ellos solos a lo cual Link no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño incapaz de imaginarse como una criatura que aparentemente era común en la zona podría ser tan terrorífica.

Estaba a punto de convencerla que él sería capaz de derrotar a Molduga cuando se percató que había leído mal las emociones de Zelda. Debajo de su preocupación y cautela podía divisar el atisbo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Carezco de los ingredientes para preparar más de cuatro posiciones contra el calor y conseguirlos tomaría al menos medio día que no tenemos. Lo mejor será avanzar de inmediato para así enfrentarle antes de las horas más cálidas. El método más efectivo para derrotarle es velocidad y flechas explosivas por lo que….

Hablaba rápido. Repasando el armamento que poseían a su disposición y su conocimiento sobre Molduga para crear estrategias para enfrentarle con una confianza que aparecía cada vez que asumía un rol de liderazgo. Durante varios minutos estuvo hablando haciéndole preguntas ocasionalmente a las cuales Link se limitó a responder con un gesto de la cabeza para no interrumpirla. Fue mientras se aseguraban de que pudiera usar su ocarina para transportarse al oasis que su discurso pareció llegar a su final.

—… me disculpo porque todos mis planes significan que tengas que enfrentarte a Molduga por tu cuenta pero soy una académica, no una guerrera. Haré lo posible para ofrecer mi asistencia cuando la requieras y prométeme que escaparemos si crees no poder derrotarle.

Eso último lo dijo mirando con preocupación el tallado en forma de alas que Link hizo en una de las palmeras. Parecía dudosa de que su método para teletransportarse fuera efectivo únicamente haciendo un dibujo a lo que Link se encogió de hombros. Sería la primera vez que él intentara usar esa técnica desde su salida de Termina por lo que no estaba seguro de que funcionaría pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo confiando en la mejora de sus habilidades mágicas.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Ante su pregunta Zelda tomó una profunda respiración en lo que supuso era un intento de calmar sus nervios. Link todavía estaba tratando de descifrar sus cambios entre confianza en sí misma e indecisión. Supuso que era por ser inexperta en el combate de monstruos por lo que teniéndole una mano la invitó a que dieran inicio con su plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo 3 Zelda mencionó que este Link tenía momentos en que parecía desconectarse de la realidad? Lo sucedido hoy cuando Link estuvo solo en el bosque fue un ejemplo de ello ¿Tambien recuerdan que en ese capítulo Zelda mencionó que no todos los ciudadanos no estaban tranquilos con la presencia de los guardianes? Bueno, por eso Link los explotó.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo: Zelda y (pequeño) Link vs Molduga (porque ya va siendo hora de una batalla) y dependiendo del largo quizás algo más...


	10. Molduga del desierto

Molduga era un monstruo con forma de pez y cuatro piernas que acechaba el desierto. Desde que era pequeña Zelda recordaba escuchar historias sobre las cuatro Moldugas cuya rapidez y ferocidad hacía que los guerreros enviados para lidiar con ellas lograran aturdirlas, herirlas, pero no eliminarlas. Con la llegada de la Calamidad la idea de lograrlo se convirtió en una meta imposible para las debilitadas fuerzas de Hyrule ante una criatura que con cada luna carmesí amenazaba con reaparecer.

_"Puedo hacer esto"_

Pensó Zelda tomando una respiración profunda y reajustando los guantes metálicos de la armadura hyliana con la vista fija en las ruinas que eran su objetivo. De no ser por el hecho de que las Molduga eran territoriales dudaría de la veracidad que en la tranquila extensión de arena frente a ella pudiera estar tal criatura.

_"Velocidad y flechas_ _ex_ _plosivas"_

Durante su tiempo peleando en el castillo contra Ganon pudo ver que esa fue la forma como Link pudo derrotarles. Ataques en apariencia aleatorios llenos de la imprudencia que siempre le reprochó formaron una "estrategia" que a simple vista eran una locura por lo que no era sorprendente que nadie antes lo intentara. Sin embargo conocimiento de su método no era suficiente para garantizar una victoria si se carecía de las destrezas para imitarlo.

Una vez que estuvo segura de haberse colocado la armadura correctamente dio una rápida mirada a la morsa del desierto a sus espaldas y luego al Link con quien iba a trabajar que al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Tímidamente Zelda se la devolvió no pudiendo sentir la misma confianza que él poseía. .

_"No hay tiempo para dudas cuando en cualquier momento esos monstruos negros p_ _ueden_ _superar nuestras defensas"_

Se recordó acallando la voz en su cabeza que le recordaba que ella carecía de entrenamiento en combate. O el hecho de que el niño que si bien poseía tanto herramientas como experiencia estas no cambiaban el hecho de que existía un límite para sus capacidades físicas.

—Es momentos de iniciar.

Anunció tomando de las manos de Link una máscara que aparentaba estar hecha de piedra con dos agujeros desalineados y una hendidura que vagamente se asemejaba a una boca. Una vez con la máscara puesta Zelda se agachó cargando a Link en su espalda antes de correr rumbo a las ruinas.

Con la máscara puesta sus pasos eran imperceptibles incluso para los agudos sentidos de Molduga permitiéndole acercarse al conjunto de piedras de lo que una vez fue el patíbulo del desierto. Era difícil imaginarse el tamaño que tuvo cuando todavía seguía en pie teniendo unas cuantas piedras semienterradas como una prueba de su existencia.

Su objetivo era el centro de las ruinas donde se encontraban las piedras más altas formando una plataforma. Una vez que estuvo a escasos metros de distancia sintió que Link apretaba su agarre al tiempo que dejaba soltaba una de sus manos por lo que Zelda no dudó en sujetarlo con más fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos era especialmente bueno escalando por lo que para ponerlos en posición Link usaría su gancho. El repentino jalón la hizo gritar de sorpresa casi perdiendo su agarre al impactar contra la roca y agradeciendo que se pusiera la armadura o de lo contrario estaba segura de que no habría soportado el golpe.

Sin tiempo que perder Link terminó de subirse a la estructura ayudándola a subir seguramente dándose cuenta de que si bien estaba sujeta al borde de la piedra estaba aturdida. Los brazaletes plateados que él llevaba puesto una gran ayuda para esa tarea.

Una vez que su cabeza dejó de darle vueltas Zelda se colocó de pie al lado de Link cada uno de ellos sosteniendo un arco y un tipo distinto de flechas. Mientras Zelda poseía flechas normales para llamar la atención de Molduga, Link usaría las especiales para causarle daño.

_"Espero que sean suficientes"_

Con la tableta sheikah en su poder contaban con el armamento que Link recolectó durante sus viajes por Hyrule sin embargo la cantidad de flechas que poseían eran escasas. Conseguir más flechas explosivas no les fue posible teniendo junto a las de fuego y hielo a penas una docena cuando sabía que para derrotarle era necesario el doble de esa cantidad.

—No te preocupes. — Murmuró Link sacándola de sus pensamientos conforme alistaba su arco y con una inclinación de cabeza señalaba el centenar de flechas normales que insistió Zelda colocara en medio de ambos — Para tu tranquilidad prometí no pelear a Molduga de cerca pero solo acepté porque tengo otra plan en caso de que estas flechas sean insuficientes. Confía en mí.

—Confío pero preocuparse es parte de mi trabajo — Respondió Zelda tomando de su carcaj la primera flecha y apuntando a un espacio vacío de arena — Tú tienes un plan de respaldo, yo voy pensando un plan de respaldo para ese plan.

A pesar del tono de seriedad con el cual pronunció esas palabras no pudo evitar un toque de frustración en ellas al recordar que fue la falta de planes adicionales uno de los motivos por el cual su reino fue destruido. Sin embargo Link debió confundir su intensión con algún tipo de broma por la pequeña risa que dejó escapar.

Aguantando el deseo de corregirle Zelda disparó la primera flecha. Cuando nada ocurrió tras dos segundos tomó una segunda que apuntó al mismo lugar seguido de una tercera. Fue en ese instante que Molduga apareció.

Sin dar advertencia alguna Molduga emergió de un salto de la arena con sus mandíbulas abiertas en lo que supuso era su intento de devorar lo que estaba tocando su territorio. Con todo su cuerpo en el aire Zelda calculó que debía medir unos nueve metros de extremo a extremo y en la parte más ancha de su cuerpo media al menos dos metros. Sus extremidades eran un punto intermedio entre manos y aletas que debía de usar para nadar en el desierto mientras su cuerpo de color tierra poseía una textura dura y escamosa.

Durante el tiempo que le tomó admirar a Molduga, Link disparó la primera flecha justo en su abdomen. Según sus observaciones el impacto debía de dejar a la criatura aturdida unos segundos que podían aprovecharse para asestar tres o cuatro disparos más antes de que volviera a ocultarse en la arena. Sin embargo esa estimación la hizo con las habilidades de Link, el héroe de Hyrule, y quien poseía el arco en esos momentos era Link, el héroe del tiempo.

Una tras otra flechas fueron impactando contra Molduga quien antes de tocar el suelo ya había recibido al menos cinco de ellas. Su gran tamaño que anteriormente le volvía una criatura temible ahora le permitía a Link sin problemas sacrificar parte de su precisión en favor de velocidad.

Zelda no pudo evitar asombrarse con la rapidez con la cual colocaba la flecha en el arco, disparaba y ésta apenas había tomado vuelo cuando ya estaba la siguiente en posición. Era un nivel de habilidad que sabía incluso Revali reconocería, aunque nunca en voz alta, y le ayudaba a comprender de dónde provenía su confianza.

Con una inclinación de la cabeza Link le informó que Molduga volvió a ocultarse haciendo que volviera a prestar a atención al desierto. En esta ocasión Zelda podía divisar su figura navegando debajo de la superficie por lo que disparó a pocos metros de donde creía estaba su cabeza, captando su atención y haciendo que nuevamente saltara por los aires.

Fue en esta ronda de disparos que las flechas especiales se acabaron y antes de que Zelda decidiera ayudarle usando flechas normales notó un brillo por su visión periférica. Girando su cabeza volvió a sorprenderse cuando ahora Link disparaba arrodillado para poder tomar las flechas normales sin que su velocidad fuera afectada.

El brillo que percibió provenía de las flechas que al ser tocadas por sus dedos se convertían en algo parecido a las flechas de luz. Su poder no era tan grande como las que ella le entregó a Link en su batalla contra Ganon pero la forma como se retorcía Molduga indicaba que eran más poderosas que las explosivas.

 _"¿Por qué no las usó antes?"_ Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño hasta que la forma como sudaba con más intensidad que el creciente calor del desierto ameritaba y su agitada respiración le dio la respuesta _"Es agotador crearlas con ese método"_

Tan pronto como llegó a esa conclusión Molduga volvió a ocultarse no sin antes Zelda pudiera darle un rápido vistazo llegando a la conclusión que una última ronda era todo lo que necesitarían para acabarle. Con una sonrisa pequeña pero llena de confianza disparó nuevamente el señuelo sin embargo ahora que las sorpresas terminaron estaba lista para ayudar en el ataque.

Dando un par de toques a la pantalla de la tableta que colgaba de su cinturón su arco fue envuelto por una luz azul cambiándolo por el arco de luz. Sin necesidad de recurrir a las flechas normales, estiró la cuerda apuntando a Molduga conforme la flecha de luz se formaba entre sus dedos y soltándola dando un preciso impacto en lo que supuso era su cabeza.

No fue sino hasta ese momento en que se percató de que el arco había respondido a su llamado. Aunque una parte de ella deseaba investigar si era señal de que sus poderes estuvieran regresando, la más racional le indicó que no había tiempo para ello.

En total solo fueron dos flechas las de su parte la que alcanzó a lanzar antes de que el monstruo dejara escapar un gemido y su cuerpo explotara dejando materiales valiosos en su lugar. Sin perder el tiempo Zelda saltó de la plataforma para recolectar las partes de Molduga.

….

* * *

Tras tomar varias respiraciones contraladas Link saltó de la estructura de piedra para reunirse con Zelda quien tarareaba conforme recogía la última pieza dejada por Molduga y la guardaba en su alforja. Verla trabajar de esa forma le tranquilizaba tras la postura inestable y lentitud para pensar que tuvo tras el golpe que se dio con la plataforma de piedra.

—Antes de la Calamidad el patíbulo seguía en pie y si bien mientras lo estuve conteniendo podía observar lo que sucedía en Hyrule… hay detalles que no lograba percibir con total claridad — Explicó sujetando sus manos enfrente de ella con una expresión de pensativa enfocándose en todas las ruinas — Incluso cuando las gerudo me confirmaron que este lugar estaba en ruinas yo esperaba que su estado fuera similar al del castillo o al menos algún tipo de entrada hubiera sobrevivido. Supongo que cuando la amenaza sea neutralizada deberé actualizarme en el estado real del reino.

Link asintió ante sus palabras no queriendo preguntar por los detalles que escapaban su compresión. El tono entre frustrado y enojado que empleó eran un claro indicio que no era momento para ello por lo que en su lugar decidió optar por el único plan que se le ocurría.

Si la diosa del tiempo le permitió usar la ocarina antes no veía motivos para que se le negara su poder nuevamente. Con cuidado tocó la canción del tiempo enfocándose en su deseo de restaurar el edificio a un tiempo pasado cuando todavía estuvo en pie. La melodía era lo único que podía escuchar sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al sentir que algo estaba faltando.

Cuando abrió los ojos en lugar de arena y piedras semienterradas se encontraba en una habitación. Un remolino de arena parecía cubrir todo el piso excepto por la parte donde se encontraban de pie junto a otras partes del piso que sobresalían. Del otro lado de la habitación alcanzaba a ver una reja metálica y el emblema de Hyrule mientras que a sus espaldas un pasillo iluminado por antorchas dejaba ver unas escaleras ascendentes.

—Guardaré para más tarde mi inquietud sobre el alcance de tus habilidades con ese instrumento — Dijo Zelda aturdida por lo que acababa de presenciar pero manteniendo su voz calmada y con un toque de curiosidad — La apariencia de este lugar corresponde al patíbulo durante la guerra del crepúsculo. Considerando nuestro problema actual no estoy segura esta coincidencia buena o mala.

—Si la diosa del tiempo quiere que estemos aquí entonces debe ser importante. Ella es quien decide estas cosas — Dijo Link examinando más atentamente los rincones de la habitación tratando de planear su siguiente movimiento como siempre hacía al entrar a un templo. La intensidad de sus pensamientos hizo que mantuviera la boca entreabierta, de nuevo — Las cosas importantes siempre están en la parte interior. ¿Vamos?

Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa Link sonrió conforme planeaban como atravesar el remolino de arena. Era distinto que cuando lo hacía con Navi y Taya quienes a pesar de sus ocasionales consejos eran poco lo que podían hacer para ayudarle a diferencia de Zelda quien no solo contaba con una gran cantidad de conocimiento para ofrecer.

Sus movimientos y reflejos eran lentos, si omitía sus flechas carecía de la habilidad para usar el arsenal a su disposición que era demasiado grande para que Link lo aprovechara. Sin embargo su rapidez para adaptarse hacía que entre ambos pudieran compensar las debilidades del otro que de lo contrario demorarían la exploración del templo.

Estaba convencido de que sería cuestión de horas para que encontraran el espejo cuando una risa familiar hizo que se detuviera y extendiendo un brazo le indicó a Zelda que se pusiera a la defensiva. El responsable de estaba cerca.

…


End file.
